CAN YOU FEEL ME?
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: COMPLETE/Kau dapat merasakan daya tarik? Kau bisa merasakannya di antara kita? Mengambil alih melalui pikiran dan merasakannya /"Can You Feel Me?"/MC/Update LastChapter!/ Don't Like, Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_**CAN YOU FEEL ME?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit- Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, TYPO, Plot Rush , gaje, bad fic, Romantic, Drama, Alay, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, Don't ever try to read**_

― **oOo―**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat cerah. Matahari terlihat dengan percaya dirinya menyinari dunia. Rasa hangat dari cahayanya membuat siapa saja menikmatinya.

Terilihat keluarga Uchiha yang tengah bersiap- siap. Hari ini keluarga ini akan menuju kuil nakano. Di mana kuil itu adalah tempat untuk beribadah dan berdo'a, mendo'akan para leluhur Uchiha yang telah tiada.

Pria dengan perbawa yang tegas itu menghampiri istrinya yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaian putra keduanya yang berusia sekitar sepuluh bulan.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis sekali "Apa dia sudah siap Mikoto?"

"Ya Fugaku- _kun_ , putramu ini juga telah siap _nee_ " Mikoto melihat putranya dan lekas menggendongnya.

Mereka menuruni tangga dan menemukan putra pertamanya yang sedang duduk manis menunggu mereka "Itachi, ayo kita berangkat" ujar Fugaku.

Itachi tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Mereka memasuki mobil menuju kuil Nakano.

* * *

Di sinilah mereka berada. Di kuil di hari orang- orang sibuk bekerja, mereka keluarga Uchiha justru melakukan peribadahan. Karena mereka ingin suasana yang tenang dan damai tanpa terlalu banyak pengunjung.

Mikoto, Itachi dan Fugaku memasuki kuil tersebut. Saat mereka sampai, di sana― di tempat peribadahan sudah ada dua ―tiga pengunjung yang bahkan sudah datang lebih dulu dari mereka. Ketiga pengunjung itu adalah sepasang suami istri dan anaknya, umurnya yang sekitar empat atau lima bulan lebih tua dari putra kedua Uchiha.

Suami- istri itu tengah berdo'a dan membiarkan anak mereka duduk di tempat yang telah di sediakan.

Fugaku mengangkat putra keduanya dan mendudukan putranya dekat anak kecil dengan helaian merah muda yang masih sedikit itu. _Seorang putri_ tebak Fugaku dalam hati ketika melihat paras dan wajahnya yang cantik.

"Sasuke, bertemanlah dengannya" Fugaku segera menuju Itachi dan Mikoto mengikuti do'a bersama.

* * *

Kedua anak yang masih sangat kecil itu saling bergenggaman tangan. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggemaskan.

Sang gadis kecil dengan helaian _soft pink_ itu menggenggam kue dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Sedang anak laki- laki kecil dengan helaian _raven_ melihat aksi gadis itu dengan wajah polosnya.

Gadis berusia lima belas bulan itu menyuapi anak laki- laki itu dengan kuenya. Dan sang anak laki- laki itu menerimanya. Mereka kembali tertawa ketika makanan mereka habis.

"Wah, kau bergai makanan pada teman barumu sayang" ucap sang ibu sedang sang ayah hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan putrinya dan teman barunya.

"Maaf Sasuke ikut menghabiskan kue putri anda, nyonya" Mikoto berkata dengan raut penyesalan ketika mengetahui hal ini.

"Tidak- tidak, itu tidak masalah nyonya" sang istri itu menjawab dengan ramah. Mereka memang benar- benar tidak merasa keberatan.

"Kami akan pergi, sampai jumpa lagi nyonya" ucap sang nyonya yang Mikoto tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Aa, baiklah nyonya... kami juga akan pulang. Sampai jumpa kembali" Mereka― Mikoto dan sang nyonya itu dengan kompak _akan_ menggendong anak mereka.

Namun kedua tangan putra- putri mereka masih bertautan, saling menggenggam. Wajah mereka bahkan terkesan akan menangis. Tangan mereka di lepaskan oleh Mikoto dengan lembut. Dan terlepasnya tangan kedua anak itu menciptakan tangisan anak mereka.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat putra keduanya yang masih menangis dan terus menjulurkan tangannya pada gadis kecil di hadapannya.

Begitupula nyonya itu terkekeh melihat kelakuan putrinya yang melakuka hal sama dengan anak laki- laki itu. Namun, sang suami langsung merangkulnya, berjalan bersama meninggalkan kuil.

* * *

"Sasuke terus menangis saat berpisah dengan teman pertamanya _tou-san_ " Itachi berucap dengan nada geli sambil terus memainkan tangan mungil adiknya yang terus mengepal.

Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dengan bibir bawahnya yang dimajuka― khas anak kecil yang akan menangis.

Fugaku tersenyum samar "kau menyukai temanmu Sasu? Suatu saat kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

― _ **Enam belas tahun kemudian**_ ―

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke, segera bangun nak... _Kami-sama_ " Mikoto berteriak dengan keras. Wanita anggun ini tak bisa menjadi tetap anggun jika menghadapi putranya yang satu ini.

Ya, Sasuke Uchiha nama anak keduanya yang memililiki kepribadian _arogant,stay cool,_ dan yang lainnya ini memiliki kebiasaan sulit bangun tidur.

Mikoto membuka kamar putra bungsunya itu menggunakan kunci cadangan. Saat pintu terbuka, nampaklah kamar yang bernuansa serba gelap. Cat tembok yang didominasi dengan warna biru dongker dan abu tua, gorden yang masih menutup jendela dengan baik dan lampu yang dimatikan menambah keyakinan siapa pun yang melihatnya berpikiran bahwa pemilik kamar ini masih dalam dunia mimpinya.

Mikoto menyibak 'kan jendela kamar dengan sedikit menghentak. Sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar putra bungsunya itu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menuju tempat tidur. Di tempat itu terlihat segumpal selimut yang di dalamnya pasti terdapat seseorang yang sejak tadi wanita itu panggil namun tak menampakkan diri juga.

Karena kesal, Mikoto menyibak selimut tebal berwarna abu tua itu. Menampakkan sang putra yang terlihat menggeliat karena ritual tidur pulasnya terganggu.

Rambut mencuat putranya itu terlihat lepek, wajahnya juga sangat kusut dan posisi yang terlihat sangat lelah. _Pasti ia bergadang lagi._

Mikoto segera menarik tangan putra keduanya dengan gerakan pelan, membuat putranya ini yang tengah tertidur menjadi terduduk. Dengan susah payah, wanita paruh baya itu membuat putranya berdiri dan memapahnya ke kamar mandi menuju _beth up_ dan ―

― _BYUUURRR_

Sasuke tersentak melebarkan matanya serta mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Saat ini wajahnya benar- benar sangat mengenaskan.

" _Kaa-san_ " geramnya tertahan.

Mikoto terkekeh " _gome ne_ Sasu _-kun, kaa-san_ terpaksa melakukan ini karena hari ini kau sudah mulai sekolah kan sayang"

Putra keduanya itu mendengus keras dan menatap dirinya yang kini basah kuyup. Memberikan putranya waktu privasi untuk mandi, Mikoto pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi. Tak lupa setelah mengatakan jangan terlalu lama dan lekas sarapan.

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sepinggangnya tengah mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Gadis itu meraih dasi sailormonnya yang berwarna abu- abu tua― hampir berwarna hitam. Setelah selesai mengenakan dasinya, ia kembali melihat penampilannya.

Sedikit merengut melihat tatanan rambutnya, ia menyematkan hiasan jepit berwarna hitam dengan gari- garis dua buah di helaian merah mudanya. _Manis._

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

" _Ohayo_ " sapanya.

"Sakura, _Ohayo_ " balas kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura― nama gadis itu, ia tersenyum kepada kedua orang tuanya dan bergabung di meja makan. Ia melihat menu sarapan pagi mereka begitu menggoda.

Bagaimana tidak? Menu sarapan mereka kali ini adalah Sushi, tempura dan salad. _Ini benar- benar nikmat._

Dengan cepat Sakura membuka piring dan mengambil makanan dengan sumpit. Namun sebelum tangannya mencapai sushi yang sangat ia idam 'kan―

― _TRAK_

"Sakura, bahkan orang tuamu belum menyantapnya dan kau mendahului? Dasar anak nakal" protes Mebuki― ibu Sakura sambil menangkis sumpit Sakura.

Sakura yang mendapat serangan mendadak pada sumpitnya langsung menarik ulur tangannya dan meletakkan sumpit itu di bibirnya sambil ia emut seperti permen dengan wajah memelasnya.

Hah~ ibunya ini memang benar- benar keterlaluan.

Kizashi― ayah sekaligus kepala keluarga di rumah ini hanya menggeleng- geleng 'kan kepalanya maklum. Putri satu- satunya ini memang seorang putri yang penuh dengan semangat juga ceria. Terutama dalam hal makanan, putrinya akan sangat bersemangat.

Memikirkan hal itu Kizashi terkekeh geli. Dan kini ia menjadi pusat dari kedua perempuan yang pling berharga dihidupnya. Berdehem pelan, Kizashi mempersilahkan mereka untuk menyantap makanannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

― **TBC** **―**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Kyaaa~ apaan ini dhe-** _ **chan**_ **buat fic abal- abal XD fic ini setara sama** _ **not perfect 'yes'**_ **..dhe-** _ **chan**_ **suka banget sama yang** _ **romance- romance**_ **^^ di fic ini dhe-** _ **chan**_ **bakal berusaha ngebangun perasaan kedua manusia yang tadinya ga kenal tapi akan di pertemukan suatu waktu(chapdepan,** _ **maybe**_ **) ..** _ **and feel the love.**_ **.. kyaaa~ pokoknya dhe-** _ **chan**_ **harap** _ **feel**_ **yang dhe-** _ **chan**_ **rasakan bisa tersampaikan yaaww ^^**

• _ **See yaa**_


	2. Chapter 2 Doki- Doki

_Kau dapat merasakan daya tarik? Kau bisa merasakannya di antara kita? Mengambil alih melalui pikiran dan merasakannya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"CAN YOU FEEL ME"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]**_

 _ **[Slight SasoSaku]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, Typo(s),gaje ,bad fic, abal, plot rush, lebay, romantic, drama, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you Don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Suasana halte pagi ini lumayan berisik oleh para gadis. Hal ini diakibatkan adanya seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk dengan tenang di atas motor _sport_ nya. Bagaimana tidak? pemuda itu sangat menarik perhatian. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah, paras yang tampan, tak lupa dengan kendaraan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat keren.

Pemuda itu menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia tersenyum ramah pada orang- orang yang melihatnya. Hal ini justru semakin menambah kehebohan pagi ini.

Satu bus datang. Bus itu mengangkut banyak orang dan berhenti.

Menyadari seseorang yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia tunggu turun dari bus tersebut, pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah.

Terlihat gadis berhelaian merah muda panjang, tak lupa wajahnya yang cantik menjadi pemandangan segar baginya. Ia lekas turun dari kendaraannya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sakura" sapanya dengan nada tak sabar, terlihat sekali perasaan mendambanya.

"Sasori- _kun_ " Sakura balas menyapa pemuda bernama Sasori.

Sasori Akasuna nama pemuda yang kini menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya menuju motor _sport._ Mereka berdua menaiki motor tersebut dan setelah mengenakan helm, pemuda bernama Sasori itu mulai mengendarai motornya menuju sekolah yang mereka tuju.

* * *

"Kenapa aku harus menjemputmu di halte itu hm?" Tanya Sasori sedikit berteriak, suara jalanan pada pagi ini memang sangat ramai dengan kendaraan lain.

Gadis berhelaian merah itu merapatkan tubuhnya― melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda yang ia jadikan kekasihnya "Rumahku sangat jauh" balasnya "aku tak mau membuatmu kerepotan"

Sasori menggeleng- geleng kan kepalanya heran. Gadisnya ini benar- benar aneh. Ketika gadis lain mengajak kekasihnya berkunjung rumah mereka, lain hal nya dengan Sakura. Ia justru seperti menutup- nutupi mengenai keluarganya dan tidak begitu terbuka.

Setelah lima belas menit, mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura.

 _ **'Angsana Senior High School'**_ itu adalah nama sekolah tempat Sakura menimba ilmu. _Angsana Senior High School_ adalah sekolah khusus putri. Sedangkan Sasori sendiri menimba ilmu di sekolah khusus putra. Sekolah itu bernama _**'Dongeon Senior High School'**_.

Jarak antara ASHS dan DSHS cukup dekat, hanya berbeda gerbang dan terpisah oleh benteng. Selain itu perlu kalian ingat, kedua sekolah itu terlihat sangat ketat. Tidak semua orang bisa masuk kedua sekolah tersebut dengan mudah.

Sakura turun dari motor. Ia membuka helmnya dan memberikannya pada pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum lembutnya.

Pemuda itu ikut turun dan berdiri di hadapannya. Ia meraih helaian merah muda gadisnya dan mencium helaian itu. Menyesap aroma _cherry_ yang mengguar dari helaian gadisnya.

Siswi- siswi yang melihat pemandangan ini mulai berbisik- bisik. Beberapa diantara mereka terpekik melihat adegan romansa pagi. Sasori dan Sakura adalah pasangan terkenal di ASHS. Selain Sakura yang terkenal di ASHS, nama Sasori juga terkenal di sana.

Pemandangan ini sudah tidak aneh bagi mereka, tapi tetap saja mereka selalu berkomentar dan terpekik melihat adegan tersebut.

"Hentikan ini Sasori- _kun_ mereka akan mulai bergosip lagi" kata Sakura sedikit menarik rambutnya. Sedang Sasori terkekeh geli.

"Mereka hanya iri" jawabnya acuh.

"Hei, kalian pikir gerbang ini tempat untuk bermesra- mesraan" teriak Temari― salah satu sahabat Sakura. Di belakangnya tiga gadis lain mengikutinya. Tenten, Karin dan Sara, mereka adalah sahabat Sakura.

Sasori tersenyum "Mereka sudah datang, sebaiknya aku berangkat" ucapnya. Sebelum benar- benar pergi, Sasori memeluk Sakura dan mengecup jidat lebar Sakura sayang.

Sedang ke empat gadis lainnya yang benar- benar menyaksikan hal itu langsung menutup matanya. Hei, ini adalah sarapan kalian setiap hari kan?

* * *

Sasuke memasuki gerbang _**'Dongeon Senior High School'**_ . Ia melangkah kan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Menjadi salah satu murid dengan pesona yang luar biasa, juga otak yang cerdas membuatnya terkenal di DSHS atau pun ASHS.

" _Teme_ " panggil Naruto― salah satu teman dekatnya. Ia tidak pernah benar- benar dekat dengan orang lain sebenarnya. Ia bisa dekat dengan Naruto pun karena pemuda pirang itu yang terlebih dahulu mendekatinya.

"Aku dengar hari ini para _sensei_ akan mengadakan rapat pleno" ujarnya menggebu- gebu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Apa maksudnya?

"Pemilik yayasan mempunyai kebijakan lain" Sasuke menduduki bangkunya "Pilihannya adalah sekolah ini di bubarkan atau ya kau tahu lah"

DSHS memang terkenal dan masuk sekolah ini juga ketat. Tapi, jaman sekarang telah berubah. Banyak siswa yang mencari sekolah yang di dalamnya terdapat siswi juga. Bukan hanya itu, di Jepang― tepatnya Konoha, bahwa jumlah perempuan kini lebih mendominasi dari pada laki- laki.

Hal ini tentu saja menjadi dilema untuk DSHS. Apakah mereka akan gulung tikar saja? Tidak. Tidak. Mereka harus memiliki solusi yang baik. Sasuke tidak mau berpindah- pindah sekolah. Ia sangat buruk dalam hal bersosialisasi.

Pemuda dengan tiga tanda pada masing- masing pipinya itu mulai mengoceh kembali―

" _Ehh, ehh_ , ku dengar kau berkencan lagi dengan salah satu siswa ASHS" Naruto kembali bertanya "Apakah itu benar _ehh_?"

" _Hn_ " jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Kin Yoshioda _kah_?" Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai.

Siapapun gadis yang ia inginkan selalu ia dapatkan. Dan hubungan yang ia jalin tentu saja memiliki maksudnya sendiri. Baik dengan Azula, Yugao, Guren, Hinata, Matsuri, serta sederet nama gadis terkenal di ASHS yang ia jadikan pacar. Dan sekarang adalah Kin.

Pemuda berambut emo ini memiliki kriteria tersendiri dalam menentukan gadis yang pantas untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut gelap, terkenal dan tidak banyak bicara. Jangan tanya paras mereka. Tentu saja harus cantik.

Namun, ia memiliki satu rahasia. Rahasia yang hanya ia dan para gadis itu ketahui.

* * *

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa di tahun ketiganya ini, ia akan mendapatkan masalah. Ia memang terkenal bukan hanya dari fisik, tapi juga dari prestasi. Saat ia belajar, Shizune- _sensei_ memanggilnya.

Jangan lupakan bahwa Shizune- _sensei_ adalah guru bagian konseling. Guru yang menangani anak- anak yang bermasalah.

Ia mengira- ngira, apa ia melakukan suatu kesalahan? Apa ia berbuat jahat? Apa tadi pagi ada _sensei_ yang melihat kekasihnya yang memeluk dan mencium jidatnya di depan gerbang?

Tapi ia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan. Kejadian tadi pagi dengan kekasihnya adalah hal wajar _kan?_ Lagi pula, jika memang ia di panggil karena masalah itu― kenapa tidak sejak kelas satu saja? Saat pertama kali ia dan Sasori menjalin hubungan.

Gadis itu menggeleng kan kepalanya. _Jangan berpikiran yang aneh- aneh Sakura, mungkin saja Shizune- sensei ada perlu lain dengan mu._

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendengar kata ' _masuk_ ', Sakura segera memasuki ruangan. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Shizune- _sensei_ yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ikutlah dengan ku Sakura- _chan_ " tanpa bertanya lagi Sakura lekas mengikuti _sensei_ nya.

* * *

Saat ini Sakura dan Shizune sedang perjalanan menuju DSHS. Sakura merasa semakin takut jika salah satu dugaannya tadi mengenai sasaran. Karena DSHS adalah tempat pemuda yang menjadi pacarnya sekolah.

Berbagai macam pikiran negatif menghinggapinya. Bagaimana jika ia dipaksa untuk mempraktek kan adegan tadi pagi di depan para _sensei?_ Bagaimana jika ia dan pacarnya dikawinkan secara paksa?

Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Ia menekuk wajah serta menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan, saling meremas satu sama lain.

Bibirnya kini komat- kamit, berdo'a semoga _Kami-sama_ menyelamatkannya dari berbagai drama yang ada di pikirannya.

Shizune yang menyadari kegelisahaan Sakura tersenyum dan mulai membuka suara― "Kau tidak bertanya untuk apa kita kemari?"

― Mereka telah sampai di DSHS dan berjalan memasuki kawasan ruangan- ruangan kelas.

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu menoleh "U- untuk apa kita kemari _sensei?_ Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanyanya sedikit gusar.

Para siswa DSHS yang melihat gadis berhelaian merah muda dengan wajah serta penampilan yang luar biasa mulai berbaris melihat dan mulai mengeluarkan kata- kata menggoda. Sakura sendiri tetap menunduk kan kepalanya, berjalan mengikuti _sensei_ nya dan menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" _Tuh kan tidak ada jawaban!_ Shizune hanya terkekeh melihat Sakura dan tingkah para pemuda yang terus menggoda Sakura.

 _Haus akan wanita ehh?_

Setelah berjalan melewati aula, Shizune dan Sakura memasuki satu ruangan yang lumayan besar. _Ini adalah ruangan rapat._ Pikir Sakura.

Seorang pria yang seumuran dengan Shizune menghampiri mereka berdua dan mempersilahkan kedua perempuan ini untuk duduk.

Mereka berdua menduduki tempat duduk yang telah di sediakan.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menghadiri rapat yang beberapa menit lagi akan dilaksanakan" ucap pria bernama Kakashi dengan rambut yang keabuan.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan rapat besar- besaran" pria berambut keabuan itu memulainya "Sekolah kami kekurangan murid dan kepala sekolah kami sepakat akan menyatukan ASHS dan DSHS"

Shizune mengangguk kan kepalanya "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari kepala sekolah" suara ketukan tangannya pada meja menjadi pengiring dalam pembicaraan ini "dan kedatangan kami memang untuk itu"

Kakashi tersenyum.

Mata hitamnya kini teralih pada gadis berhelaian merah muda dengan mata _emerlad_ yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun untuk tunduk pada pesonanya.

"Ini gadis yang akan mewakili?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, dia adalah siswi terbaik di kelas ASHS"

"Menarik" ia tersenyum samar "kecantikannya sungguh natural" puji Kakashi.

" _A- arigatou_ " ungkap Sakura; tak lupa ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Aaa― sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan teman mu sebagai perwakilan kami" mendengar pembicaraan ini rasanya Sakura ingin kabur saja.

Meski semua dugaan awal yang ia pikirkan salah, tetap saja. Jika Sasori yang jadi perwakilan sekolah ini― ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan lagi waktu dengan pemuda itu.

Dan ia akan merasa terbatasi. _Ini menyebalkan!_

* * *

Ini adalah jam pertama di DSHS. Sasuke selalu memasang mode seriusnya dalam belajar. Ia memperhatikan berbagai penjelasan dari Asuma- _sensei_ yang kini berdiri di depan kelas― menjelaskan materi mengenai geometri.

Menurutnya tidak ada yang sulit, semua mata pelajaran kelas tiga hanya mengulang. Dan Sasuke sudah menguasainya sejak awal.

― _TUK TUK TUK_

Ketukan pada pintu kelas membuat Asuma- _sensei_ menghentikan penjelasannya. Ia menghampiri salah satu _sensei_ yang tengah piket.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Asuma- _sensei_ mulai memanggil "kau dipanggil Kakashi di ruagan rapat. Sekarang juga!"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Ia bertanya- tanya untuk apa ia dipanggil. Tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini merasa tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan.

Ia memperkirakan mungkin ia dipanggil untuk mengikuti olimpiade yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi, ia berada di tingkat akhir? Harusnya yang lebih muda diberikan kesempatan bukan? Atau mungkin ia akan ditawari beasiswa untuk masuk universitas?

 _Ah, masa bodoh! Apapun itu pastinya sesuatu yang menguntungkan ku._

Percaya diri seorang Uchiha memang setinggi langit. Tapi sesungguhnya mereka juga memiliki kelemahan yang tidak semua orang tahu.

Ia terus berjalan melewati koridor- koridor yang akan menghubungkannya dengan ruangan Kakashi berada.

Setelah beberapa langkah lagi Sasuke sampai menuju pintu ruang rapat―

 _DHEG DHEG_

―Sasuke merasakan dadanya berdetak tak karuan.

 _Sial! Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba- tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya?_ Seolah ia telah berlari berpuluh- puluh kilo meter tanpa henti.

Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang sungguh ia tidak mengerti.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendengar kata ' _masuk_ '― Sasuke segera membuka pintu tersebut.

― _CKLEK_

Saat ia memasuki ruangan― ia melihat Kakashi- _sensei_ bersama dua orang perempuan.

Mendengar pintu terbuka, Kakashi lekas menoleh. Melihat murid yang sejak tadi ia tunggu datang― pria yang memiliki karang di dagunya itu tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

Seorang perempuan seumuran dengan _sensei_ nya juga tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

Sedang seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda itu menunduk kan kepalanya. Salah satu tangannya memegang kerah bajunya.

 _Ada apa ini? Kenapa? Kenapa ?_

Pemuda Uchiha ini terus bertanya- tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia juga seolah ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis itu ― mencengkram kuat- kuat dadanya. Tapi, harga dirinya terlampau tinggi untuk melakukan hal itu.

 _Mungkinah gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang sama?_

Ia berjalan kembali, menghampiri ketiga orang yang kini tengah duduk. Kedua orang dewasa itu berdiri dan wanita yang seumuran _sensei_ nya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Shizune seorang _sensei_ di ASHS.

"Sakura, berdirilah dan perkenalkan dirimu dengan pemuda ini" perintah Shizune.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura yang tengah menunduk dan merasakan debaran jantungnya mencoba menyampingkan perasaan yang terus seolah menyiksanya.

Ia mulai berdiri.

Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya― pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda dengan mata _onyx_ yang tajam dan rambutnya yang mencuat.

Saat kedua mata mereka bersibobrok― debaran itupun semakin cepat. Kedua manusia ini merasakannya.

― _DHEG DHEG_

 _Kami-sama,_ mereka benar- benar merasakan aliran yang mereka rasa aneh dalam diri mereka.

Saat merasa debaran itu semakin menggila dan mata yang semakin menyedot perhatiannya― Sakura lekas menggenggam kembali baju bagian dadanya.

"Berjabat tanganlah" perintah Kakashi yang mulai bosan dengan saling tatapnya kedua anak manusia ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti― mereka berdua saling mengulurkan tangan mereka dan berjabat tangan.

― _DHEG_

Debaran itu semakin kuat. Sasuke merasakan aliran listrik yang menariknya. Seolah pikirannya di ambil alih, ia merasa tak ingin melepaskan tangan yang kini ia genggam.

Sasuke melihat gadis merah muda itu kembali mencengkram dadanya. _Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ia juga merasakannya? Tapi_ ― _kenapa?_

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sakura Haruno"

Kemudian mereka berdua melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, yang entah mengapa mereka berdua merasa sesak dan tak suka.

 _Sial! Perasaan apa ini?_

"Sakura kau baik- baik saja?" Tanya Shizune- _sensei._

Gadis itu menggeleng "Tidak" Sungguh Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan lagi perasaannya "aku tidak baik- baik saja, _sensei_ " jawabnya jujur.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya seperkian detik. Saat gadis lain merasakan sesuatu yang aneh― mereka cenderung akan menutupi perasaan mereka. Sedang gadis itu justru mengatakan yang sesungguhnya?

 _Benar- benar_ ― _kejujurannya membuat sesuatu dalam diriku menggebu hanya untuk suatu hal yang biasa seperti ini? Ini benar- benar gila!_

"Baiklah, kalian bisa duduk" kata Kakashi "sebentar lagi akan dimulai rapatnya, Haruno- _chan_ ini minum mu"

"Aku rasa kau tegang untuk rapat ini. Tenang saja, ini hanya sebentar" ucap Shizune menenangkan siswinya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

 _Bukan. Bukan itu!_

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua harus menahan suatu perasaan yang mereka tidak pahami untuk waktu yang lama dan ― _hey,_ kau tahu? Ini sangat melelahkan!

 _Kami-sama, apa ini? Kenapa seolah aku sangat mengenalnya? Kenapa aku merasakan daya tarik di antara kami? Pikiran dan perasaan ini sangat aneh bagiku._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

― **TBC** ―

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ehehe ini ko aneh ya ? Aneh ga sih** _ **minna-san**_ **? Chap kemarin ada kesalahan, jadi umur Sakura sama Sasuke itu sekitar 17 tahunan :D** _ **gomen gomen**_ **T.T** _ **Btw**_ **, apakah** _ **minna-san**_ **pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti SasuSaku disini? Pertama kali ketemu tapi udah bisa menarik perhatian kita seutuhnya? Membuat jantung kita berdetak 'tidak normal'?**

 **Semoga** _ **Minna-san**_ **bisa merasakan** _ **feel**_ **yang berusaha dhe-** _ **chan**_ **sampaikan yaa ^^**

 _ **Sankyuu**_ **buat** _ **Fav, foll**_ **dan berbagai bentuk dukungan yang** _ **minna-san**_ **berikan .. dhe-** _ **chan**_ **bahagia dan semangat lanjutkan fic ini ^^**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Special thank's for:**_

 **Sofi asat, uchiha Nazura, Respitasari, DeShadyLady, xolovnanr, zarachan, Laifa, desyparamitha26, rimaku, DaunIlalangKuning.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Sorry for typo and miss typo T.T**_ **sekali lagi** ― _**Arigatou gozaimashu and See u yaa ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Boy

Suasana kantin saat itu sangat ramai. Bahkan lebih ramai dari pada biasanya. Hal ini dikarena kan adanya makhluk yang sangat jarang terlihat di DSHS, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah.

Ya makhluk itu adalah seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda, dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa saja, serta penampilannya yang menarik membuat DSHS semakin ramai.

Sakura Haruno menjadi trending topik dalam sehari atas kunjungannya di DSHS. Bukan hanya itu, kedekatannya dengan pemuda yang kini duduk di hadapan gadis itu pun menambah suasana menjadi panas.

"Sakura" panggilnya "ada apa?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

Sejak ia memesan minuman, hingga saat ini─ ia belum juga menyentuhnya─ sedikitpun. Pikiran gadis ini benar- benar sedang tidak ada di sini.

Pikirannya berkelana memikirkan mengenai perasaan asing yang menghinggapinya waktu lalu. Dan ia tentu saja merasa terganggu.

"Sakura" suara pemuda itu kembali menyadarkannya.

"Ya, Sasori- _kun_ " akhirnya Sakura menjawabnya.

"Ada apa? Sejak kita kemari kau hanya diam saja. Apa ada masalah saat di ruangan rapat itu?"

"Aaa─ tidak... Aku hanya.. merasa... Tidak terbiasa mendapat tatapan seperti ini" ungkap Sakura sedikit berbisik "Aku tak nyaman. Sungguh!"

Sasori tertawa.

Ia sungguh merasa geli akan pernyataan kekasihnya mengenai siswa- siswa yang membuat gadisnya tak nyaman.

Ahh, ketika gadis lain di hadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini, biasanya mereka akan berusaha mencari perhatian, Sakura justru merasa tak nyaman.

Ia beranjak dan menempatkan dirinya tepat di samping gadisnya.

"Kau hanya terlalu menarik" ucapnya tulus. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinga gadisnya.

"Gadisku memang selalu terlihat memukau" lanjutnya.

Dan semua mata memandang adegan mereka berdua dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sasori mencium Sakura─ gadisnya di depan umum. Dan hal itu menyebabkan kegemparan yang luar biasa di kantin.

Bahkan seseorang menyaksikannya dengan perasaan yang tak bisa ia definisikan.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit- Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha]**_

 _ **(SasoSaku and Other)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"CAN YOU FEEL ME"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Plot Rush, Mainstream, bad fic, Abal, TYPO, gaje, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If You don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy okey ^^**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Itu Sakura Haruno?"

Perkataan Naruto─ pemuda yang menjadi sahabatnya ini membuat perhatian Sasuke teralihkan. Ia kembali menatap sekilas pemandangan yang menurutnya tak pantas dilakukan di sekolah.

Selain itu, ia tak tahu kenapa banyak sekali siswa- siswa yang begitu tertarik dengan adegan menyebalkan ini.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bengong di pintu masuk kantin─ menyaksikan seorang gadis yang kini wajah nya merona setelah di cium kekasihnya di depan umum.

Setelah beberapa saat sadar bahwa sahabatnya telah meninggalkannya─ Naruto segera berlari menuju Sasuke yang tengah memesan makan siangnya.

"Kau tau, yang tadi itu Sakura. Sakura Haruno" ucap Naruto menggebu.

Sasuke tetap diam.

Ia tak memberikan respon apapun. Ia ingin mendengar tentang gadis merah muda itu, tapi ia tak ingin berkata. Karena Naruto akan memulai sesi wawancara nya.

 _Lagipula, si Dobe akan cerita sendiri._

Dan benar saja Naruto segera memulai sesi cerita- ceritanya di masa lalu.

Seperti betapa Sakura begitu disukai banyak orang ketika di sekolah menengah pertama, dan yang membuat gadis itu semakin disukai adalah karena keramahan dan keceriaannya.

"Tapi aku tak tahu sejak kapan Sakura menjadi sedikit pemalu" Naruto menyuapkan suapan ramen terakhirnya.

─ _SRAK_

Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap ke arah sumber suara. Ia dapat melihat Sakura berjalan─ sedikit berlari meninggalkan kantin. Ia bahkan dapat melihat wajah gadis itu yang merah seperti menahan marah.

Meski wajahnya menunduk─ seolah gadis itu memberikan peluang padanya untuk melihat ke arahnya. Ia tahu, gadis itu tak suka akan sikap kekasihnya itu. _Ya, Sakura tidak menyukainya._

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

"Sasori! " desis Sakura menahan marah.

Bagaimana Sakura tidak marah? Baginya ciuman di depan umum sangat memalukan.

Sebagai seorang gadis, tentu saja ia pernah menggunjingkan orang yang berciuman di depan umum. Ia merasa menjadi gadis yang menjilat omongannya sendiri.

Sedang Sasori─ si pelaku dari tragedi ciuman tadi hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap- usap pelan pipi tembem gadisnya yang merona─

─ Merona karena malu dan marah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu di sini? " suara Sakura masih mendesis.

"Karena, sekolah kita akan disatukan.. Aku perhatikan─ kau langsung banyak disukai" balasnya tenang dan tetap tersenyum.

Sakura berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk.

Gadis merah muda itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Ia berjalan setengah berlari menuju ruangan guru.

Hampir sampai, tapi Sasori berhasil meraih tangannya dan membuatnya diam di tempat.

"Maaf" ungkapnya "aku hanya─ takut jika─ kau─ Kau tau, mereka mengharapkanmu"

Sakura merengut. Tapi ia kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil memandang pacarnya.

"Baiklah" ucapnya "aku memaafkanmu, jangan diulangi lagi. Kau tahu─ Ini adalah privasi kita dan hanya kita berdua saja seharusnya yang tahu hal ini"

Sasori mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sangat manis.

"Aku akan segera ke ruang guru dan kembali ke ASHS. Emm─ Apa kita akan pulang bersama?"

"Ah, aku rasa hari ini ada latihan basket. Bagaimana jika kau melihatku latihan? "

"Aku tak bisa" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi "aku harus pulang"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok sayang"

"Ya, "

.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Kala itu Sakura menemui seorang gadis yang terkenal sebagai ratu atau biang gosip ASHS.

Gadis itu adalah Ino Yamanaka teman masa kecilnya. Ia perlu menanyakan beberapa hal yang mengganggunya.

Ada keinginan kuat dalam hatinya untuk mengetahui lebih tentang seseorang.

" _PIG_ " Panggilnya ketika melihat gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu yang tengah berkumpul, entah bergosip dengan gengnya.

" _FORHEAD_ " Teriaknya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan gaya so model ke arahnya─ meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" ucap Sakura _to the point._

" _Hoy_ , tidak ada kata perkata dulu heh? Dasar tidak sopan" kata Ino sambil menjembel pipi tembem sahabatnya. Itu memang kebiasaannya.

"Heiii... Yepaskan" ( **baca** : lepaskan)

Sakura mengusap-usap pipinya yang kini memerah akibat sahabat pirangnya ini. Ia menatap horor gadis di hadapannya, namun gadis itu justru tertawa sambil melihatnya.

Ino menarik tangannya ke salah satu bangku di dekat taman kelas. Tempat itu tidak begitu banyak di kunjungi para siswi. Sehingga menurut Sakura, ini cukup aman untuk membicarakan hal yang Bahakan tidak pernah ia bicarakan dengan siapapun itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku minta kau berjanji dulu tak akan menertawakan atau bertanya lebih padaku untuk selanjutnya"

" _Hueee_ , apa- apaan itu? Tidak adil sekali!" protesnya.

"Mau kasih info tidak?" Sakura rasa, berbicara dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini memang dibutuhkan ekstra sabar dan harus sama- sama _keras kepala._

Gadis itu berdecak " _Ck_... Baiklah!" _Akhirnya_. Batin Sakura menyeringai.

"Apa kau tahu Sasuke Uchiha dari DSHS?" Tanya Sakura sedikit─ _malu_? "Apa yang kau tau tentang dia?"

Ino menelengkan kepalanya. Menatap tepat pada kedua bola mata berwarna _Zamrun_ itu. Ia seolah menyelami pancaran mata Sakura dan mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu.

" _Hey_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo jawab!"

"Kau salah tingkah Haruno" katanya sambil tertawa renyah.

Ya. Sakura. Salah. Tingkah.

"Bo─ BODOH!" teriak Sakura sambil menyubit- nyubit pinggang sahabatnya.

Ino dan Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak dan untuk beberapa saat mereka bercanda-canda ria. Setelah puas bercada, akhirnya Ino memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha" mulainya "Aku pikir tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya"

"Terkecuali kau!" Tambah Ino cepat sambil menatapnya tajam. Sedang Sakura nyengir lima jari.

Gadis Barbie itu melanjutkan "Dia pemuda tertampan di DSHS. Sasori pacar mu itu kalah jauh darinya. Ia pintar, kaya, terhormat, kebanggaan, dan banyak gadis yang menyukai. Tapi justru itulah masalahnya.

Karena ia tampan, ia menjadikan gadis- gadis itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi tentu saja dengan beberapa kriteria. Dan kau tahu apa kriterianya? Gadis itu harus terkenal dan pendiam ! Itulah mengapa Sasuke Uchiha di juluki BAD BOY"

"Terkenal? Kriteria? BAD BOY?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya _forhead_ , ia terkenal. Tapi kau terlalu tidak peduli selain pacarmu si Sasori itu. Dan oh iya, dia jadian dengan para gasis karena ia punya tujuan. Entahlah apa, tapi biasanya ia memacari gadis yang terkenal dan juga pendiam. Tidak banyak omong. Seperti, Haku, Hinata, Hana, Rina, Guren, dan beberapa gadis alumni ASHS yang terkenal"

" _W-what_?"

"Ya _forhead_. Aku dengar beberapa hari ini ia jadian dengan Kin. Jadi lebih baik kau tidak usah dekat- dekat dengannya. Oke sayang.. aku pergi"

Setelah Ino pergi, Sakura tetap diam di tempat.

Ia memegang dadanya.

Ada sesuatu yang sakit dalam hatinya mengetahui hal ini.

 _Kami-sama , apa ini?_

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Pembelajaran hari ini di DSHS telah selesai. Sasuke mulai mengemasi peralatan menulisnya. Ia bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya dan berdiri di dekat gerbang ASHS.

Jarak antara ASHS dan DSHS memang sangat dekat. Hanya tersekat tembok. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah jarak gerbang yang begitu jauh sehingga untuk berjalan dari gerbang DSHS menuju ASHS memerlukan sedikit waktu.

Itu semua karena betapa luasnya kedua sekolah ini.

Beberapa siswa- siswi ASHS sudah mulai keluar─ tanda mereka juga sudah pulang.

Ia berdiri di sana bukan karena keinginannya. Tapi seseorang yang terus memaksanya untuk menunggu nya di sana , mengganggunya dan ia mau tak mau harus mengikutinya.

Karena sedikit bosan ia mengeluarkan _iPhone_ dan mulai mendengarkan musik melalui _headphone_ yang telah ia pasang di kedua telinganya.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke sangat jengah akan tatapan para gadis yang melewatinya. Tatapan seperti itu seolah membuatnya ingin berkata- kata pedas pada mereka. Tapi ia tidak melakukan apa- apa. Hanya menyeringai.

Dan itu membuat siswi- siswi berteriak histeris melihat seringainya. Tentu saja Sasuke bangga akan hal itu.

Namun berbeda dengan gadis yang saat ini berjalan bersama beberapa temannya.

Rambut panjang merah muda gadis yang ia kenal bernama Sakura itu tersapu oleh udara yang berhembus. Gadis itu tertawa dengan beberapa temannya. Tawanya yang lebar membuat pipi tembem gadis itu terangkat hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Sangat cantik.

Ahh, gadis itu dan teman- temannya mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Ketika para gadis itu melewatinya─ mereka memasang wajah yang sama seperti gadis lainnya.

Tatapan memuja dan penuh harap.

Terutama gadis dengan helaian merah darah dengan kacamata di pangkal hidungnya. Gadis itu berlaku sangat tidak wajar dan sangat terlihat centil.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang memandangnya bingung dan seperti sedikit─ Sebal?

"Uchiha" ucapnya pelan.

" _Hn_? "

Tapi gadis itu bukannya kembali berbicara, justru meninggalkannya bersama teman- temannya.

Apa- apaan itu?

Ia merasa diabaikan.

Selama ini tidak ada yang berani mengabaikannya. Tapi sekarang gadis itu─ berani- beraninya membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

Tapi baguslah. Sasuke tak merasakan debaran itu lagi. Debaran ketika ia pertama melihat gadis itu, debaran yang membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Sasuke- _kun_ " suara datar itu kembali mengalihkan atensinya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap datar gadis di hadapannya.

"Kin" ucapnya pada gadis itu.

Gadis berhelaian hitam dengan mata kelam, dan wajah yang sinis itu tersenyum remeh.

"Aku harap kau tak pernah melupakan perjanjian kita"

" _Hn_ "

"Jika kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu untuk popularitas, aku ingin saat mulai penyatuan sekolah, kita bisa menunjukkan kemesraan kita"

" _Hn_ " Kin mendengus.

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Lagipula kesepakatan mereka hanya saat di lingkungan sekolah. Itu berarti mereka tidak memiliki kewajiban apapun untuk saling mengisi kehidupan satu sama lain.

Hubungan mereka hanya kebohongan semata. Mereka berpacaran untuk suatu hal yang Sasuke sukai.

Menjadi pusat dari perhatian dan popularitas. Sebab apa? Sebab ia merasa ia pantas menjadi yang utama dan pertama.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Sakura menatap kendaraan yang hilir mudik. Tatapan gadis itu sedikit kosong. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya─ ia merasa benar- benar bingung dengan apa- apa yang menimpanya sejak saat ini.

Terutama ketika bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke.

Pemuda itu benar- benar, baru saja ia bertemu dengannya─ pemuda itu sudah mampu menarik perhatiannya. Hampir sepenuhnya.

Ia memiliki pacar. Tapi ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu. Mungkin pertama 'iya' , tapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak sampai mempengaruhinya sekali. Bahkan ketika ciuaman pertamanya dengan Sasori.

Tidak. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu.

Kenyataan lain juga seolah menuntutnya untuk terus berpikir. Kenapa hanya dengan mengetahui fakta-fakta pemuda itu membuatnya sakit hati?

Oh tidak. Sakura rasa otak dan hatinya mulai terkontaminasi.

" _Oii_..." Sakura mendongak kan kepalanya menayap seseorang yang kini berdiri di dekatnya serta berbicaranya─ atau mungkin juga tidak.

Tatapan pemuda itu menuju jalanan dan ia pikir mungkin pemuda itu tidak berbicara padanya.

"Merah muda" panggilnya lagi "aku berbicara padamu"

Sakura berdiri dengan kesal dan menatap pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ di hadapannya dengan sedikit mendongak kan kepalanya.

Bayangkan saja pemuda di hadapannya ini memiliki tinggi badan yang cukup jauh darinya. Sedangkan ia ... ─ Pendek.

"Apa?" Jawabnya ketus "aku tak tahu kau berbicara padaku, karena jika berbicara itu... Tatap lawan bicaramu!"

" _Hn_ , kenapa kau diam saja di sini?" Tanya nya. Sakura sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

 _Mungkinkah ia peduli padaku?_

"Jika tidak segera pulang, anak kecil pendek sepertimu akan kena culik Om- Om mesum" ucapnya asal dan langsung pergi menaiki bus yang datang.

Kini wajah Sakura memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena marah akan ejekan si makhluk Tuhan yang katanya tampan.

Saat ia hendak mencaci balik, pemuda itu telah pergi.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, SIALAN KAU!" teriaknya sambil menghentak- hentakan kakinya.

Dan Sasuke mendengar itu. Ia tersenyum tipis di dalam bus. Entah kenapa ia tiba- tiba ingin menjahili gadis yang baru saja ia kenal tadi pagi.

 _Ahh_ , baginya ini sangat menarik.

 _Adakah yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini?_

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Lapangan basket dekat taman Konoha itu cukup ramai dengan para pemain basket dari DSHS. Mereka tengah melakukan pemanasan sebelum benar- benar─ melakukan olahraga yang satu ini.

Begitupula Sasori.

Pemuda berambut merah ini terus memasang senyumnya yang katanya sangat manis dan ciri khasnya yang membuatnya dijuluki pemuda yang sangat ramah.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak terus tersenyum? Ia berhasil mencium gadisnya di hadapan umum, seolah mengatakan pada orang- orang bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya dan tak boleh satupun orang yang mengganggunya.

"Sasori- _kun_?" Sasori menolehkan kepalanya dan senyumnya semakin lebar melihat seorang gadis berhelaian merah menghampirinya dengan malu- malu "apa Sakura tidak menemanimu? "

"Tidak, ia sedikit terburu- buru pulang" jawab Sasori. Ia segera mengambil bola basket lagi. Ia memantulkan nya beberapa kali, lalu kembali membuka suara "Kenapa ku di sini, Sara? "

"Aku? Aku... Itu... Hanya ingin melihatmu latihan bersama teman- temanmu" jawab Sara dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

Sasori mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia memulai latihannya bersama teman- teman satu timnya. Waktu semakin sore dan Sasori telah selesai latihan.

Sebelum menghampiri Sara, ia telah berpamitan pada teman-temannya. Ia melihat Sara tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ini... Aku bawakan minuman untuk mu"

"Terimakasih, pasti merepotkan" Sara menggelenkan kepalanya cepat- cepat.

"Tidak- tidak, tidak mereptkan kok" balas Sara.

Sasori mulai duduk di sampingnya. Mereka kini duduk di salah satu bangku taman Konoha. Sara pun mengikutinya.

Jeda cukup lama, kemudian Gadis berhelaian merah itu kembali membuka suaranya "aku heran dengan Sakura... Kenapa ia selalu seperti ini?"

" _Huh_? Maksudmu?"

"Ia seperti tidak perduli padamu" ucap Sara serius. Ia kemudian menutup mulutnya dan berkata maaf.

Sasori tersenyum maklum. kemudian ia berkata "Itu tidak benar" ucapnya.

"Sakura cinta dan peduli padaku" Sasori kembali berdiri. Ia menatap langit yang mulai senja dan menikmati udara yang berhembus di sekitarnya.

"Bahkan kami tadi berciuman di kantin DSHS" kedua bola mata Sara melebar. Ia berdiri dan menatap Sasori dengan serius.

"Ya Sara, ia bahkan tidak marah" Sasori mengatakannya dengan sedikit malu- malu "maksudku, ia memang marah.. lalu aku minta maaf dan dia memaafkan ku. Lihatlah betapa ia mencintaiku?"

Sara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. air mata meleleh di pipinya "Tidak. Itu tidak benar!" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Melihat Sara yang berurai air mata membuat Sasori terkejut dan mendekat pada gadis itu. Ia mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan gadis itu.

"Sara─ kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa? " tanyanya bingung.

Sara menarik wajah Sasori, ia sedikit berjinjit dan dengan cepat gadis itu mencium bibir Sasori dengan paksa.

Mata Sasori melebar. ia kaget dengan tindakan gadis ini.

"SARA!" Teriaknya. Ia mendorong Sara dan menatap heran pada gadis yang menjadi sahabat Sakura─ kekasihnya.

"Kau terus mengatakan Sakura mencintaimu, padahal kau tak pernah melihat hal itu dengan nyata. Melupakan aku yang jelas-jelas mencintaimu!"

Setelah itu Sara berlari─ pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang kini termenung melihat kepergiannya.

"Sara" ucapnya lirih sambil memegang bibirnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang memperhatikan kejadian barusan dengan wajah yang memerah. Orang itu sangat marah tapi ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sasori... Sara..." Ucapnya parau.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Terimakasih yang tetap mau baca fic Dhe- _chan_ yang satu ini ^^ maaf untuk segala keanehan di fic ini ^^

* * *

 **Spesial thanks :**

desypramitha || DeShadyLady || dewie starlightina || yukumpme || Laifa

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	4. Chapter 4 simfoni

"Hei Saku kenapa kau menangis?" Ino berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di depan pagar kediaman Yamanaka.

Awalnya Ino bahagia melihat sahabatnya yang datang berkunjung ke rumhanya. Tapi saat ia melihat air mata yang siap jatuh dari tempatnya, gadis berambut _blonde_ itu segera menghampiri sahabat merah mudanya dan memberikan pelukan serta memulai sesi tanya jawab yang mencengangkan bagi Ino.

"I-Ino.. bagaimana ini?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"A-aku.. aku... merasakan sesuatu yang aneh"

"Hah?"

"A-aku selalu berdebar ketika bertemu dengannya, dan ini berbeda ketika aku bersama Sasori"

Dan saat itu pula Ino menganga tak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan sahabat merah mudanya ini.. sahabat yang tidak terlalu memusingkan masalah cintanya justru seperti ini.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Can You Feel Me"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit− cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Mainstream, Gaje, Abal, Badfic, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pastikan IMAJINASI anda benar- benar bermain**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If You don t like don t ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okay ^_^**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pagi itu, Karin melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Sesuatu yang di lihatnya kemarin sore adalah suatu pemandangan yang sangat tidak wajar.

Bagaimana mungkin salah satu sahabatnya mencium kekasih dari salah satu sahabatnya yang lain. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya sakit dan merasa sedih.

Sara, gadis itulah yang telah mencium Sasori. Dan Sasori adalah kekasih Sakura.

Bagaimana pun Sakura adalah sahabatnya juga. Mereka berlima sahabat. Mereka berlima; Karin, Sara, Temari, Tenten dan Sakura sudah bersama-sama sejak kelas 1 High School hingga sekarang tahun terakhir mereka.

Astaga!

Jika Sakura, Temari dan Tenten tau hal ini, maka tamat sudah hidup Sara. Maka, sebagai gadis yang memilih bersikap netral─ Karin akan mencoba meminta penjelasan gadis itu dan sebisa mungkin memberikan solusi.

Di ujung bangku kelasnya ia dapat melihat Sara yang terdiam kaku. Pandangan gadis itu terlihat kosong. Pasti banyak sekali yang dipikirkannya. Ia harus bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai masalah ini sebelum benar-benar menjadi besar dan meretakkan persahabatan mereka.

"Sara" panggilnya. Namun, Sara tetap tidak menyahut.

Sedikit sentuhan pada bahu─ Sara sedikit terperanjat.

"Karin, a-ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau ikut dengan ku ke taman belakang?" pintanya.

Setelah menyetujui keinginan Karin, kedua gadis berhelaian merah ini berjalan ke taman belakang dan di sinilah mereka berada─ di taman belakang ASHS yang jarang dikunjungi orang lain.

"Sara" mulai Karin lirih "Mungkin ada suatu hal yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

"hah?"

"kau ada masalah?" tanya karin lagi "Maka ceritakanlah padaku"

"apa maksudmu karin?" gadis itu─ Sara mencoba tersenyum. Namun senyum yang ia tunjukkan justru senyum kaku.

"Aku tidak memiliki masalah " tambahnya.

"Hahaha... "Karin tertawa terbahak bagai menertawakan sesuatu yang sangat lucu, tak berselang setelah itu tawa Karin berhenti digantikan oleh senyum sinis.

"Kau mungkin perlu menjelaskan sesuatu mengenai kejadian kemarin sore?"

Pernyataan bernada tanya itu membuat seketika tubuh Sara menegang. Kedua bola matanya membelalak. Ia tahu maksud sahabat merahnya ini. Tidak ada kejadian lain sore itu selain ia yang mencium paksa Sasori─ kekasih sahabatnya sendiri; Sakura.

"Kau menciumnya?" Karin tersenyum dan kembali tertawa datar, tak percaya akan semua yang terjadi. Gadis merah berkacamata ini membutuhkan penjelasan. Benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"Apa itu yang dilakukan seorang sahabat?"

Sara yang kini tengah berdiri merasakan wajahnya yang memerah. Wajah memerah itu terpampang karena menahan sesuatu yang entah itu perasaan marah, malu, takut. Semua itu terlalu bias. Namun hatinya berteriak bahwa ia ingin mengakuinya, ia ingin jujur dan apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia sudah tertangkap basah kan oleh salah satu sahabatnya yang juga sahabat yang telah ia khianati?

"Ya akunya Aku melakukan itu! Aku mencintai Sasori!"

"Demi _Kami-sama_ , Sara─"

"Kau mencium Sasori?" suara lain menimpali. Ini bukan suara Karin melainkan Temari dan Tenten yang kini memandang kedua gadis itu dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Seluruh tulang dalam tubuh Sara rasanya hilang entah kemana. Ia merasa kekuatannya semakin hilang dengan kedatangan dua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi!" Temari memegang lengan Sara dengan kuat membuat gadis berhelaian merah itu sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

"Temari! Kau menyakitinya!" Karin mencoba melerai.

"Diam!" bentak Temari pada Karin.

"Aku pikir ada sesuatu yang menarik ketika melihat kalian kemari, jadi aku dan Tenten mengikuti dengan maksud memberikan kejutan bahwa kami sebenarnya sudah berada bersama kalian sejak tadi. Tapi .. _Kami-sama,_ apa-apaan ini?"

"Aku, ya aku yang akan menjelaskannya!" Ucap Karin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Temari yang memang cenderung meledak-ledak.

Sedang Sara yang merasa semakin terpojok mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya dan sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangan Temari pada lengannya. Gadis itu berlari ke arah lain meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya serta meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Temari dan Tenten.

"Sial!" umpat Temari geram.

"Karin... sebaiknya kau menjelaskan segalanya " kini Tentn lah yang bersuara. Pandangan gadis bercepol itu sangat tajam. Dan Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan wajah memelas.

"Jika Sakura tahu, entah apa yang akan terjadi" gumam Tenten.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Akhirnya" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Apanya yang akhirnya?" Sasuke menanggapi perkataan sahabat pirangnya ini dengan datar.

 _"Teme.., teme_.., setelah sekian lama aku hidup di sekolahan yang isinya semua laki-laki bagai sebuah wihara ini, akhirnya bisa merasakan menjalani hari bersama para gadis meski kini kita sekarang ditingkat akhir"

Naruto terus menatap tembok yang biasanya menghalangi pemandangan, tembok yang memisahkan antara ASHS dan DSHS yang kini telah diporak porandakan dan hanya menyisakan puing-puing yang tersisa.

"kau lihat-lihat─ sekarang kita sudah bisa melihat para gadis itu dengan jelas, hanya saja sekolah kita belum disatukan secara resmi" tambah Naruto sedikit jengkel diakhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bosan. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sangat tergila-gila dengan para gadis. Salah sendiri dulu ia memilih DSHS sebagai sekolah yang ia tuju, bukan memilih sekolah yang ada gadisnya. Tapi yaa.. sekarang si sahabat bodohnya itu akan merasakannya juga dan terbebas dari yang namanya istilah aneh yang selalu dibicarakan si pirang jabrik ini.

 _Ahh_ ~ mereka sangat manis oceh Naruto yang melihat para gadis di sebrang sana dengan berbagai aktivtasnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dan hendak melangkah─ menajuhi daerah itu meninggalkan Naruto. Kemudian _onyx_ nya menangkap seseorang yang memang hari ini memiliki jadwal latihan bersamanya. Seseorang yang kini membuat hatinya kembali berdebar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Tempo hari ia berhenti merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak normal ketika berhadapan dengan si gadis merah muda dengan nama Sakura Haruno. Tapi, entah kenapa sekarang justru menurutnya ini lebih parah. Karena apa? Karena bukan wajahnya yang terus bersemu merah atau hal memalukan semacamnya. Yang ia rasakan justru setiap kali berhadapan atau ketika mengingat tentang si gadis merah muda itu ia akan secara refleks tersenyum─ yang sebenarnya terlihat sebagai seringai. Dan yang menurutnya bodoh adalah ketika ia membayangkan atau berhadapan dengan gadis itu, dirinya seolah mendengar alunan musik yang mengalun indah di telinganya bagai sebuah simfoni.

Terbukti saat ini.

Gadis merah muda yang sejak beberapa hari ini berhasil menarik perhatiannya kini tengah berjalan dengan lambat. _Lambat sekali_!

Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit ditekuk. Mungkin gadis itu masih merasa kesal akibat ejekannya tempo hari. dan sepertinya gadis ini juga terpaksa datang kembali ke DSHS ketika perwakilan DSHS dan ASHS harus latihan bersama untuk upacara peresmian penyatuan kedua sekolah yang akan berubah nama menjadi _**Konoha Senior High School**_ **.**

Dengan percaya dirinya Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu dan berdiri menjulang dengan perbedaan tinggi yang _yah kalian tahulah_.

Uchiha gadis itu mengucapkan namanya dengan nada sedikit malas dan sebal.

"Di mana kita akan latihan?"

Sasuke menyeringai.

 _"Follow me" u_ capnya dengan nada sedikit menggoda yang membuat Sakura bertambah sebal. Sasuke berjalan di depan Sakura. ia tak tahu bagaimana hal seperti ini sangat menyenangkan baginya.

Oh, mungkin karena selama ini ruang lingkupnya hanya dengan laki-laki dan laki-laki. Sedangkan sekarang ia menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang baru itu berhasil membuatnya tertarik, membuat hidupnya seolah memiliki warna baru.

 _Ahh, tapi sayang sekali gadis ini telah memiliki kekasih._

Ehh? Apaan itu? Apa itu isi hati nya?

Masa bodoh!

Sasuke suka ini. Musik yang ia dengar di indra pendengarannya semakin terdengar mengalun dengan indah ketika ia berbalik dan melihat kedua bola mata hijau daun itu bergerak kesana-kemari dan yang terakhir ketika pandangan gadis itu perlahan teralih padanya─ Bagai gerakan _slow motion_ , gadis itu menatapnya dan wajah sang gadis yang terkena biasan cahaya matahari di pagi hari menjadi pemandangan indah yang tak pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya. Tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke menemukan gadis yang sangat membius dan mempesona.

Di sisi lain; Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

 _Hey_ , bagaimana mungkin kau bertingkah biasa saja ketika seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan berdiri di hadapan mu, terang-terangan menatapmu dengan pandangan mendamba. Atau mungkin saja Sakura salah mengartikan pandangan pemuda itu?

Sungguh, ia tak ingin banyak berharap.

Untuk mengatasi salah tingkahnya─Sakura memberanikan diri mengacungkan jari manisnya dan menyentuhkannya pada lengan pemuda itu.

─ _TUK TUK_

Sasuke terjengit.

Ia kembali ke dunia sesungguhnya. Dunia khayalnya tadi terlalu indah untuk ditinggalkan, tapi dengan gadis ini─ _tak masalah kan?_

"Kapan dimualinya?" tanya Sakura bagai sebuah bisikan.

" _hn_... itu dia" ketika itu Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang Sasuke arahkan dengan dagunya. Ia dapat melihat Kakashi- _sensei_ ─ salah satu guru yang saat itu ia temui bersama Shizune- _sensei_ , yang mana Kakashi- _sensei_ berugas melatih mereka dalam upacara penyatuan kedua sekolah ini.

" _Yoo_.., _Ohayo_ " sapa Kakashi.

" _Ohayo sensei_ " jawab Sakura riang.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura, Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan datar. Namun sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya melihat _mood_ gadis merah muda ini yang berubah drastis.

 _"Hn_..."

"Sudah siap latihan?"

 _"Ha'i_ " jawab Sakura. Sasuke? seperti biasa, ia cukup menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Ia sudah sangat tahu tabiat gurunya yang satu ini─guru yang banyak basa-basi, tukang telat dan satu lagi; _sensei_ mesum yang sangat jail.

"Aku rasa kalian tidak perlu perkenalan kembali kan? Karena kalian sudah saling kenal"

" _cihh_ , aku tak mengenalnya" grutu Sakura dengan suara yang sengaja ia kecilkan, akan tetapi masih bisa didengar kedua laki-laki ini.

" _Aaa_ ─ Jadi Sakura, kau belum mengenalnya? tanya Kakashi dengan nada menggoda.

 _"Huh_? _Emm_ , tentu saja sudah. Ehehehe..," Sakura tertawa canggung sambil menggusap-usap belakang lehernya.

 _Sial_ , ia benar-benar malu.

Sasuke sendiri hanya menyeriangai kecil sambil terus memperhatikan tingkah gadis merah muda yang kini tertawa canggung dengan pipinya yang merona malu. Ketika ia mengalihan pandangannya pada _sensei_ nya, Sasuke mulai merasakan firasat buruk saat Kakashi- _sensei_ meliriknya serta terlihat sedikit bibirnya yang tersungging di balik masker misteriusnya itu.

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan ehh, Kakashi?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura merasakan nafasnya mulai pendek-pendek.

Ini sudah hampir satu Minggu ia berlatih. Selama satu Minggu juga ia belum bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya, termasuk kekasih merahnya; Sasori.

Ia telah mengirimkan beberapa email pada Sasori dan pemuda itu kali ini bersikap dewasa, mau memakluminya.

Ahh untung saja pemuda merah itu mau mengerti. Jika tidak, mungkin Sakura akan mengalami pertengkaran kecil dengan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah latihan seminggu pun, seharian ini ia masih terus berlatih bersama Sasuke dan Kakashi di wilayah DSHS. Bukan itu sebenarnya masalah yang dimaksudkannya.

Tapi sekarang ini, ia mulai merasa lelah dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia memang memiliki catatan kesehatan yang sedikit bermasalah. Ia memiliki darah rendah yang harus dijaga. Karena jika ia kelelahan akan berakibat pingsan.

Ya, jika ia terus memaksakan akan mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan pemuda tampan yang saat ini duduk di dekatnya.

Uchiha mulainya samabil menghapus jejak-jejak keringat di dahi dan wajahnya menggunakan handuknya.

Pemuda yang ia panggil hanya meliriknya sekilas dan ia sangat jengkel karena pemuda itu tak langsung menanggapinya.

Uchiha panggilnya lagi.

Sasuke! Panggil aku Sasuke- _kun_ maka aku mau berbicara denganmu

Gadis merah muda ini mengangakan mulutnya tak percaya dengan pemuda di sampingnya ini. Sangat kekanakan. Tapi baiklah, untuk kesekian kalinya ia akan mengalah dan melupakan kejengkelannya.

"Aku ingin latihannya sampai disini saja dulu. Aku ─ aku... aku rasa.. aku─"

"Aku apa Sakura?" Sakura tersentak ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghadapkan wajahnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

 _Ya Kami-sama... cobaan apa lagi ini? belum cukup kah perasaan berdebar ini?_ batin Sakura berteriak gelisah.

Dan lihatlah! Pemuda ini baru beberapa menit mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin berbicara dengannya jika ia tak memanggil nama kecilnya. Tapi apa ini?

"Aku merasa lelah, dan─ anemiaku ─mungkin saja ─kambuh" jelasnya dengan nada yang dipelankan pada akhir kalimatnya. Ia malu mengungkapkan kelemahannya pada orang macam Sasuke yang baru saja dikenalnya. Terlebih sepertinya Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang bisa ia percaya.

 _Karena beberapa kali aku kena jail Mulu._ Batin Sakura.

Entah mata Sakura sakit atau karena pengaruh anemianya yang kambuh, ia melihat kedua bola mata pemuda itu sedikit melebar dan dalam hitungan dektik ia merasa tangannya yang ditarik oleh seseorang serta pundak yang lainnya dirangkul. Pelaku itu adalah Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha yang kini entah akan membawanya kemana. Ia terlalu lelah dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yah maaf kalo feel-nya kurang ngena dan makin aneh karena author yang buat cerita ini juga aneh. Kehkehkeh XD Ini hanya fic pelepas stres penelitian dhe-chan.. btw sankyuuu buat yang selalu nunggu fic ini ^_^

* * *

 _ **So, Mind to review?**_


	5. Chapter 5 Menyangkallah Wahai Hati

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-cherry

[Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Uchiha]

 **" _Can You Feel Me_** "

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Upacara peresmian Konoha Senior High School dimulai. Pertama dengan upacara menaikkan bendera kebangsaan Jepang. Pengiring bendera oleh ketua Osis dari DSHS yaitu Rei Gaara dan wakilnya Inuzuka Kiba, sedang pembawa bendera sendiri ketua Osis dari ASHS yaitu Sabaku No Temari. Acara naiknya bendera dengan diiringi lagu kebangsaan Jepang pun berlangsung dengan hidmat. Semuanya menghormati bendera kebangsaan mereka.

Selanjutnya adalah acara sambutan sambutan dari tiap kepala sekolah. Baik dari pihak ASHS atau pun DSHS. Dan acara yang ditunggu-tunggu adalah peresmian Konoha Senior High Scool yang dibawakan oleh Dewan Komite Sekolah─ Prof. Hashirama. Sebelum itu, Sakura dan Sasuke maju ke depan sebagai perwakilan dari kedua sekolah. Dengan gerakan tegas PBB yang telah diajarkan oleh Kakashi-sensei mereka menghadap Prof. Hashirama.

Baik Sakura ataupun Sasuke saat ini mengenakan jas almamater asal sekolah masing-masing. Sampailah mereka di hadapan prof. Hashirama. "Dengan ini saya meresmikan _Konoha Senior High School..,"_ serunya lantang. Riuh tepuk tangan pun menggema di seluruh aula terbuka. Prof. Hashirama pun melepaskan jas almamater kedua muridnya ini.

Serta memasangkan almamater dan atribut siswa-siswi yang baru pada kedua muridnya ini. Setelah itu baik Sasuke dan Sakura langsung balik Kanan─ menghadap penonton dan mengucapkan janji siswa-siswi yang diikuti siswa-siswi lainnya.

kedua sekolah antara ASHS dan DSHS pada akhirnya resmi bersatu. Peresmian menyatunya kedua sekolah ini berlangsung dengan meriah dengan hiburan-hiburan dari tiap ekstrakulikuler.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya." Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Shizune- _sensei_ menyalami Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku lebih berterimakasih _sensei_ , karena sudah membimbing kita berdua... bukan begitu Sasuke?" seru Sakura sambil mendorong sedikit tubuh Sasuke oleh pundaknya.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tak suka nya akan apa yang dilakukan gadis merah muda ini. Namun ia pun tersenyum mengejek dan─ " _Hn"_ ucapnya singkat.

"Hahaha.. _wahh_ , kalian lucu sekali yaa! Aku rasa kalian berteman dengan baik bukan?" kini Shizune- _sensei_ yang besuara. Sasuke menyeringai sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Baiklah... kami akan kembali lagi ke ruangan guru. Kalian nikmatilah acara hiburannya. Jika kapan-kapan kami menjadikan kalian partner kembali... ku harap kalian bisa semakin kompak."

Selesainya kalimat tersebut, kedua _sensei_ itu pun meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke . sejak kejadian Sakura yang hampir pingsan kemrin membuat mereka menjadi sedikit menjauh. Terutama Sakura. ia menjadi sangat canggung pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlalu berbahaya baginya. Karena, jika Sakura sedikit saja lengah.. maka perasaannya akan menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan, sesuatu yang ia yakini bahwa ia tahu betul perasaan tersebut. Namun, Sakura tak percaya perasaannya. Ia bukan orang yang mudah percaya dan sangat keras kepala. _Menyangkal.. menyangkal... dan menyangkkal lah wahai hati._

"Te-terimakasih...," ucap Sakura tulus. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu. Sasuke sendiri berdiri dengan gaya _stay cool_ nya, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celanannya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. " Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya selama ini. Da-dan untuk pertolonganmu kemarin" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke pun ikut menundukkan badannya "Terimakasih juga atas kerjasama mu" ucapnya datar.

"Baiklah!" ujar Sakura kembali riang. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang "Aku pergi. Semoga hari-hari mu dengan suasana baru ini menyenangkan Sasuke. _Bye..._ "

Pemuda Uchiha ini melihat Gadis bernama Sakura itu pergi dengan senyum yang mengembang. Dan entah kenapa─ bibirnya berkedut, balas tersenyum pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Sasori- _kun"_ Sasori menoleh mendengar sesorang memanggil namanya. Seseorang itu ternyata gadis yang sangat ia cintai ─ Sakura.

Sasori pun segera menghampiri gadisnya dan memeluknya. " _Hey_ , Aku merindukan mu tahu!"

Sakura terkekeh dipelukan kekasihnya. "Benarkah?"

"Kau tak percaya?"

"Tidak!" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasori, lalu memasang wajah ngambeknya. "Kalau kangen, pasti menungguku latihan selama seminggu ini."

Sasori terkekeh. "Kau marah?" gadisnya mengangguk kan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. _Oke_?"

"Hanya seperti itu?"

"lalu?"

 _"Aaaa_... aku benci padamu."

"Baiklah-baiklah, bagaimana kalau sebagai permintaan maafku, kita makan es krim bersama?"

Mendengar kata es krim, hati Sakura pun meleleh bagaikan es krim yang meleleh "Mauuuu!" merekapun pergi mengunjungi kantin dan menyantap es krim.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, akhirnya kita bisa menunjukkan kebersamaan kita. Hubungan kita" Kin duduk dengan wajah angkuhnya di hadapan Sasuke.

 _"Hn_." Komentar Sasuke. "kau cepat sekali bertindak. Menyeretku langsung ke kantin dan bergelantungan."

"A-apa?" tanya Kin tak percaya. "Aku tidak menyeretmu! Aku hanya menuntunmu. Dan _hey_! Kau mengatakan kata yang tak tepat!" Kin terlihat jengah. "Bergelantungan? Kau pikir aku ini monyet apa?"

Senyum sinsi tercetak diwajah tampan Sasuke. Ternyata Kin tidak seperti apa yang ada dipermukaan. Gadis yang ia pikir diam dan anggun itu ternyata menyimpan sejuta sikap yang sangat memuakkan. Sama seperti mantan-mantan sebelumnya. Yang tadinya pendiam menjadi cerewet saat bersamanya, menjadi protektif, padahal hubungan mereka hanyalah _pura-pura_.

Kemudian Kin berkata seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke. " _Oh_ , jangan kira aku cerewet seperti ini karena perhatian padamu Sasuke!"

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi pacar yang baik dengan memberitahumu beberapa hal. Agar rahasiamu aman."

"Kurasa ku benar." balasnya.

.

.

.

Kantin saat ini tidak terlalu ramai. Karena para penghuni sekolah baru ini tengah menikmati acara yang masih berlangsung, yakni acara hiburan.

Sakura dan Sasori telah sampai di kantin. Sementara menunggu pacarnya memesan es krim, Sakura berjalan mencari bangku untuk mereka tempati. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan kantin. Dan ia menmukan tempat kosong dan strategis.

Langkah-langkah kecilnya serta senyum mengembang yang terus terpatri di wajahnya menunjukkan betapa gadis ini sangat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak bahagia? Ia menjadi perwakilan dari seluruh siswa ASHS. Ia juga jadi dikenal para guru dan seluruh siswa-siswi KSHS dengan menjadi perwakilan ini.

Tidak ada suatu kebahagiaan di hati Sakura selain menjadi orang yang dipercaya dan berhasil melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Ya, meskipun ia memiliki kenalan dan masalah dengan seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke. Namun, tak dapat ia pungkiri ─ Sakura merasa senang.

Meski Sasuke di luar nampak menyebalkan dan kata Ino sosok pemuda yang _badboy_ , tapi pemuda Uchiha itu memiliki hati yang baik. Ia membantu Sakura ketika darah rendahnya kambuh, menunggunya hingga mampu latihan kembali dan membelikannya roti.

Tapi, kejadian itu pula membuat mereka menjadi canggung. Perdebatan yang biasanya selalu terjadi di antara mereka hilang entah kemana dan ada rasa kehilangan di dalam hatinya.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Sakura merengut, kenapa ia merasa sedih hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini? ia rasa ia tak pernah seperti ini jika Sasori tidak menjemputnya atau menungguinya pulang. Tapi hal sepele seperti ini mampu membuat Sakura sedih.

Dan rasa sedih ditambah perasaan lain muncul kepermukaan ketika melihat Sasuke tengah duduk berdua dengan seorang gadis yang ia kenal bernama Yoshida Kin sambil berpegangan tangan. Yoshida Kin adalah gadis cantik, anggun, memiliki kecerdasan yang lumayan, namun sombongnya bukan main.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Ada rasa kecewa yang sulit dijelaskan. Saat itu Kin dan Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya., membuat Sakura menjadi kaku. _Sial! Kenapa aku harus mengalami suasana awkward ini!_

"Sakura?" suara _baritone_ yang keluar dari mulut pemuda Uchiha itu semakin membuat Sakura sakit. Air matanya tiba-tiba berkumpul dipelupuk mata dan siap mengalir di pipinya.

 _"Oh, hay.._. Sasuke" sapanya lirih. Sakura yakin kenapa Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alinya itu tinggi-tinggi karena wajahnya yang saat ini pasti terihat aneh. Berusaha tersenyum, tapi kaku. Dan _sialan_! Kenapa suaranya ini lirih?

Sasuke berdiri dan kini wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Gadis bernama Kin itu pun ikut berdiri. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kin dengan nada bosan.

 _"Yeahh_ , aku rasa... "

"Sakura!" Sasori menghampiri gadisnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

 _"Aaa_ ─ tidak ada. Ayo kita duduk. " kata Sakura menyembunyikan kenyataan hatinya yang─ _entahlah_. "Kami pergi." Dengan itu Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang merengutkan wajahnya. Sepertinya hari ini Sasuke banyak merengut. Sedang Kin menatap kepergian Sakura dan Sasori. Sepertinya ia paham apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Ada apa antara kau dan si Haruno itu?" Kin langsung menanyai Sasuke setelah mereka meninggalkan kantin tersebut.

"Tidak ada."

Kin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Apanya yang tidak ada?

Kin rasa, sekalipun itu orang bodoh, akan langsung paham jika melihat adegan tadi berlangsung. Seorang gadis merah muda yang datang dengan wajah ceria dan tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sendu melihat Sasuke bersamanya. Kemudian Uchiha Sasuke yang cuek, _cool_ ini berubah menjadi Uchiha yang perhatian dan membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu pada gadis ini! ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

Kin yakin akan hal itu! Namun apa hal tersebut? Apakah karena mereka sempat menjadi partner sehingga mereka saling perhatian, atau karena mereka memuiliki perasaan satu sama lain.

Ya, sepertinya di antara dua kemungkinan ini benar. Lalu, jika yang kedua benar─ untuk apa Sasuke tetap bersama Kin? _Ahh_ , mungkin juga yang pertama yang benar, karena─ gadis bernama Sakura itu sudah memiliki kekasih dan mereka berdua tampak saling mencinatai dan bahagia. Untuk apa memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau jangan lupa tujuan kita Sasuke!" Kin memperingatkan "Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama. Kau ingin terkenal, aku pun begitu. Meskipun kau sudah terkenal.., aku rasa itu belum cukup untukmu. Maka dari itu.., ayo kita buat hubungan kita ini nampak nyata!"

Pemuda di sampingnya ini nampak lebih diam dari biasanya. Sepertinya pikiran pemuda ini tidak berada di sini.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Tegur Kin sedikit emosi.

Sasuke menoleh. " _Hn_?"

" _Kami-sama_ , sebaiknya aku pergi ke kelas baruku,. Aku harap kau tak lupa besok menjemputku..," ia menggantung kalimatnya, lalu ia kembali menambahkan. "itu juga jika kau masih membutuhkan bantuanku dan ingin hubungan kita berjalan dengan baik!" dengan itu Kin pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kediamannya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjdi Sakura?" tanya Sasori ketika mereka duduk dibangku yang mereka tempati.

Sakura nampak canggung. Tapi ia segera menjawab "Tidak ada! Hanya saja, aku muak setiap bertemu dengan Sasuke. _Badboy_ macam dia tak pantas hidup!"

Sasori menyimak dengan baik sambil menyuapkan es krim ke mulut Sakura. Apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya?

"Tak banyak. Hanya itu saja, ia _badboy_!"

"Ya dia memang seperti itu. Mantannya banyak, aku kurang suka padanya. Jujur saja. Jadi jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya jika bukan karena tugas sekolah seperti kemarin. Kau mengerti?"

Gadisnya nampak tersenyum sendu. "Tentu saja!"

Dari arah pintu kantin Sasori melihat Temari, Tenten, Karin dan─ Sara menuju bangkunya. Karin tersenyum cerah, tapi Temari dan Tenten terlihart malas, sedang Sara─ gadis itu nampak takut.

Sasori sendiri jadi malas.

Jika mengingat kejadian tempo hari, membuatnya merasa bersalah besar pada Sakura. Ia bahkan sengaja membiarkan Sakura fokus latihan saat itu, sedang ia sendiri mati-matian menyembuhkan hatinya yangterus dihantui rasa bersalah. Baginya semua ini mempersulitnya. Demi apapun Sasori sangat mencintai gadis merah mudanya ini.

"Sasori, makanlah es krim mu.., jangan menyuapiku terus!" kata Sakura sedikit merajuk.

"Mereka datang."

"Hah? Siapa?"

Dan Sakura dapat melihat keempat sahabatnya berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Kyaaa... Minna_ , aku merindukan kalian" Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk satu-persatu sahabatnya. Benar-benar satu minggu mereka tidak bertemu. Terkecuali Temari, karena kemarin merekaa sempat gladibersih bersama-sama.

"Lihatlah, siapa anak kecil disini? Dan siapa yang selalu berkata harus bersikap dewasa?" Temari berkata dengan nada sinis. Wajahnya pun tak kalah sinis. Wanita berkuncir empat itu segera menduduki bangku dekat dengan Sasori dan melayangkan tatapan bencinya.

" _Hehh_ , apaan sih! _Kan_ kangen tauuu!" grutu Sakura. Ia segera memeluk Sara yang terakhir datang. "Bukan begitu Sara? Kau merindukan ku kan kan?"

Sara tersenyum kaku. Tangan kanannya menyelipkan rambut merahnya ke belakang. "Tentu." Katanya "Tentu saja aku merindukan mu."

" _Yayy_... itu baru sahabatku" Sakura memeluk memegang tangan Sara dengan penuh kasih sayang, serta senang.

Temari dan Tenten memasang wajah marahnya. Karin nampak sedih.

Sementara Sasori lebih-lebih. Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat lesu. Ia berpikir alangkah baiknya mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa Sara tak pantas menjadi sahabat Sakura, maka senyum gadisnya akan hilang dan ia akan semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau─ penghianat" Sasori menoleh ke arah suara itu. Jelas itu Suara Temari. Mata Temari terfokus pada Sara, lalu menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya, penghianat." Ulangnya dengan tekanan. Tapi tentu saja hanya Sasori yang mendengar perkataan tersebut.

 _"Hey_ Sakura, kau satu kelas dengan ku dan Temari" Tenten mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura. Tenten dan Temari mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan Karin?"

"Aku? Aku satu kelas dengan Sara."jawabnya kalem.

" _Yaahh_ , kenapa kita dipisahkan." nadanya terdengar lesu.

"Sasori, kita satu kelas." Suara Sara terdengar bergetar.

"Benarkah?" Sara mengangguk. " _Waw_ , aku titip Sasori ne... Sara, Karin" seru Sakura kembali semangat.

" _Kau menitipkan pacarmu pada orang yang salah_ " batin Temari, Tenten dan Karin. Sedang Sara terlihat puas dan menikmati wajah Sasori yang memerah menahan berbagai emosi. Meski di hati Sara merasa bersalah pada Sakura, tapi menurutnya Sakura tak berhak atas cinta Sasori yang lembut, baik dan tulus. Orang yang mencitai Sasori lah yang pantas mendapatkan hal itu dari Sasori. Dan itu dia─ Sara, bukan Sakura!

.

.

"Tadaima" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Uchiha Mikoto menghampiri putra bungsunya yang baru saja sampai rumah. "Kau pulang lebih cepat hari ini sayang?"

" _Hn_." Komentarnya.

"Dasar kau ini!" Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran akan sikapS putra keduanya yang semakin hari sikapnya mirip suaminya. "Ceritakan pada kaa-chan mengenai acara pembukaan tadi!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia memulai ceritanya. Bahwa acara pembukaan berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada kecacatan sedikitpun. Pembagian kelas pun telah dilaksanakan hari ini yang dilengkapi dengan peta pada email sekolah untuk tiap individu. Persiapan kedua sekolah yang kini menjadi satu ini sangat mantap.

" _hemm_.. seperti itu." Kata Mikoto. " _Ahh_ , kalau begitu ceritakan mengenai partnermu itu. Bagaimana dia orangnya?"

Seketika itu wajah putranya yang selalu datar dan kurang berminat dalam membiacrakan apapun kini menjadi cerah.

"Sakura?"

" _Oh_ , namanya Sakura?"

"Ya, namanya Haruno Sakura." Kata Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum membayangkan berbagai ekspresi Sakura. "Dia gadis yang aneh."

Mikoto tersenyum bahagia melihat anaknya nampak tulus menceritakan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini. tanpa Sadar Sasuke mengungkapkan pendapatnya mengenai Sakura ini secara berlebihan.

"Ya, dia aneh. Dia memiliki tingggi yang kurang. Mungkin sekitar 150 an. Tubuhnya kecil seperti seorang cheerleaders, rambutnya berwarna merah muda. Wajahnya cantik. Ya, dia cantik. Matanya indah, berwarna hijau cerah dan menenangkan. Hidungnya mancung, pipinya chuby... merona alami. dan─ dan bibirnya ranum. Sangat luar biasa. Tapi sangat tidak peka!"

"Kau menyukainyakan?"

"Tidak mungkin!" katanya. "Tidak mungkin ada yang tidak menykainya. Menurutku semua pemuda pasti menyukainya!" sahutnya mantap.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kau menyukainya!" simpul Mikoto. "Baguslah... buat dia menjadi milikmu sayang!"

Lalu ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tampak terkejut. "Astaga! Apa yang aku katakan pada kaa-san?"

" _Araaagghhh... baka.. baka..._ "

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Maaf untuk keterlambatan update FIC ini, membutuhkan mood yang bagus untuk mengolahnya. Btw, jika ada yang tidak suka silahkan klik tombol back ya ^^ terimakasih ^^ maaf untuk segala kekurangan FIC ini, Dhe-chan tidak sempat edit lagi nih... Aku sibukkkkk T.T

* * *

 _Mind to Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6 Bagaimana Hati Bisa Berdusta?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu _Konoha Senior High School_ nampak lebih indah dari yang terlihat. Bangunan-bangunan yang baru telah berdiri. Pekerja yang dipilih pihak sekolah bukan pekerja yang biasa-biasa saja. Merka yang terpilih, benar-benar pekerja yang mampu bekerja dengan cepat, baik dan sesuai harapan. Namun untuk mendapatkan pekerja yang seperti ini tentu saja membutuhkan biaya yang lebih, alias mahal sekali.

Sakura turun dari motor _sport_ Sasori dan tersenyum cerah pada pacarnya itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa hari-harinya akan semakin menarik dan luar biasa. Masa mudanya akan penuh dengan warna dan ia suka hal itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang Sakura." Sasori kini telah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ya, aku sangat bahagia. " Balasnya antusias. "Kau lihat, sekolah kita yang baru, _image_ yang baru, teman kelas baru, _ahh_ segala sesuatunya baru."

Pemuda berhelaian merah itu terkekeh, ia mengacak-acak helaian merah muda kekasihnya sedikit. Asal jangan pacar baru sayang. goda Sasori.

Jika Sakura adalah gadis yang peka, maka ia akan mendapti nada sedih dari kekasihnya itu. Namun Sakura bukan gadis yang seperti itu. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan segala hal dan kadang akan sangat menyebalkan. Sakura telalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan beginilah Sakura.

"Sasori- _kun_ , kau boleh ke kelasmu duluan, aku tak perlu diantar. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu. _Bye_... " katanya sambil nyengir lima jari dan melambaikan tangannya.

" _Oh, Bye.., "_ Sasori balas melambaikan tangannya.

Diperjalanan menuju kelas ia memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Berkebalikan dengan pemikiran Sakura yang tak ingin merepotkannya, Sasori justru akan senang sekali jika Sakura bermanja-manja ria padanya, meminta ditemani kesana kemari sambil bergelayutan di tangannya.

Menunjukkan pada orang-orang bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara. Bahkan selama mereka pacaran, Sasori tidak pernah dibawa main ke rumah Sakura, begitu pula Sakura yang selalu menolak berkunjung ke rumahnya. Bahkan setiap pagi jika mereka berangkat bersama, mereka tidak benar-benar sejak dari rumah Sakura. tapi mereka membuat janji di dekat halte.

Tapi tentu saja itu hanya pemikiran Sasori. Karena percuma jika Sasori memintanya pun, Sakura akan menolaknya. Sasori jadi berpikir ulang. Kata- kata Sara mengenai Sakura kembali terngiang di kepalanya. _Kau terus mengatakan Sakura mencintaimu, padahal kau tak pernah melihat hal itu dengan nyata. Melupakan aku yang jelas-jelas mencintaimu._

Benar. Selama hubungan mereka berlangsung, Sasori tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sakura benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak. Ketika pertama ia mengatakan perasaannya, Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu menjalani hubungan mereka dengan baik.

Ya, baik. Karena Sasori begitu memanjakan Sakura dan gadisnya itu terlihat bahagia. Sasori selalu mengatakan kata-kata cinta pada gadis merah mudanya itu, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. gadis itu hanya tersenyum, hanya tertawa, hanya berbicara mengenai keadaan, cuaca, teman-temannya, tak pernah membicarakan serius mengenai mereka.

Setiap Sasori latihan Sakura tak pernah datang, tapi ketika ia mengenal Sara sebagai teman baru Sakura gadis itu selalu datang, menonton pertandingannya serta mendukungnya dengan alasan karena pacar Sakura, sebagai teman yang baik ia akan mendukung Sasori. Setiap pertandingan Sakura terlihat datar-datar saja dan hanya memberikan sedikit komentar. Sementara Sara memberikannya motivasi.

 _Sial_! Ia jadi membanding-bandingkan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Hubungan mereka yang sekarang cenderung membosankan.

Karena apa? Karena mungkin hanya satu orang saja yang jatuh cinta. Tidak dengan Sakura.

Ketika sampai di kelas ia disambut dengan senyum indah Sara. Gadis itu lekas menghampirinya. "Sasori- _kun_ , duduklah di sebelahku." Katanya penuh harapan.

"Tidak. Aku rasa Karin akan duduk bersamamu." Tolaknya halus.

" _Aaa_ ─ kau benar!" Sara terlihat malu. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika di belakangku? Di sana masih kosong dan aku tidak terlalu tinggi, jadi kau masih bisa melihat jelas ke depan." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah." Sasori mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan bersama Sara yang terus merona. Diliriknya Sara yang baik dan sikapnya, entah kenapa membuat hatinya tergerak. Sasori tersenyum untuk itu.

 _"Arigatou_..," Sara ucap Sasori tulus. Kau gadis yang baik.

Sara semakin merona. Ia mengangguk dan segera mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah depan. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merona hebat akibat pujian dari pemuda yang dicintainya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika salah satu teman kelasnya bernama Rock Lee membuat lelucon yang sangat-sangat garing. Tapi justru karena garing dan penampilannya yang nyentrik membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

 _"Hey_ Sakura, berhentilah tertawa seperti itu! Kata orang tua jaman dulu, jika tertawa berlebihan.., itu tandanya kita akan menangis! " Tenten memperingati.

 _"Ohh_ , aku kira orang tua itu memang ada di hadapanku " Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan mendapatkan jitakan dari Tenten juga Temari.

 _"Hey_! Kau tak adil! Kenapa juga ikut-ikutan memukul kepalaku?" teriaknya tak terima.

Kedua gadis itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan keluar. "Ayo ke kantin. Aku merasa lapar. " Keluh Tenten.

"Aku juga. " Temari menyahuti.

"Aku juga ikut."

Diperjalanan menuju kantin mereka terus membicarakan mengenai calon kandidat ketua Osis baru yang cocok. Kemudian membicarakan mengenai bangunan-bangunan baru yang menarik perhatian mereka. Lapangan basket yang semakin besar, laboraturium yang semakin luas, dan perpustakaan yang bertambah banyak ditiap gedung.

"Sakura." Mulai Temari. "Apa kau─ mencintai Sasori?"

Sakura yang tengah mengoceh terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Temari.

"Aku rasa─ kau harus segera menjawab pertanyaan Temari itu." Tenten sepertinya penasaran juga akan jawabannya mengenai perasaannya pada Sasori.

Ya _Kami-sama_ , apa yang harus ia jawab? Bahwa ia tidak tahu? Bahwa ia juga mempertanyakannya? Bahwa ia juga tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada dirinya sendiri ataupun pada Temari, Tenten atau siapa saja yang bertanya padanya. Sakura rasa, Soal-soal _Algebra_ lebih mudah dari ada menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Aku─ " Sulit sekali pertanyaan ini! "Aku merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya. Ya, seperti aku bersama kalian. Sakura kembali melangkah sambil bersenandung. Dan itu tandanya, gadis ini tengah gugup. Maka untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, ia selalu bersenandung.

Kami tidak bertanya masalah nyaman, tapi Cinta Sakura. C. I. N. T. A kata Temari dengan tekanan di kata CINTA.

Mereka telah sampai di kantin dan mulai menyantap makanan mereka. Tapi Sakura masih diam tak memberikan jawaban. Wajahnya sangat aneh. Ia terlihat bingung. Bingung sekali. Tidak biasanya ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Dan kenapa juga Temari dan Tenten terus menatapnya begini? Mereka menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku─ tidak tahu." Jawabnya pelan.

"Sudah ku duga" kata Tenten.

"Aku juga" timpal Temari.

"Apanya?" suara Sakura sedikit meninggi.

"Kau tidak mencintai Sasori Sakura!" Tegas Temari. Sakura hendak bersuara, namun Temari segera mengangkat tangannya tanda _Aku belum selesai_!. "Aku rasa kau harus tahu, apakah kau selalu berdebar ketika bersama Sasori? Apa kau bahagia bersamanya? Apa kau merasakan getaran-getaran lain ketika bersama? Atau kau merasa sangat membutuhkannya? Terasa hilang sesuatu dihatimu ketika jauh sebentar saja dengan Sasori? " Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Itu tandanya kau tidak mencintainya!" Tegas Temari.

"Boleh aku memberi saran? " Tenten berusaha bijak dan sebisa mungkin tak memprovokasi. " Mari kita posisikan dirimu di posisi Sasori. Kau mencinatinya mati-matian, tapi ia tidak memperhatikan mu dan hanya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Maka apa yang akan kau rasakan? Sakit hati, menderita, bahkan bisa juga sakit dalam artian nyata. Pikirkanlah lagi Sakura. jika kau ingin bersama Sasori maka buat ia merasa dicintai juga oleh mu, bukan hanya ia yang mencintaimu. Dan jika tidak, maka kau harus melepaskannya bukan?"

Tenten benar. Jika ia sampai saat ini tidak memiliki jawaban atas apa yang kini sahabatnya tanyakan, semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja. Sasori akan semakin menderita karena merasa dibodohi olehnya. Ia juga telah membodohi Sasori juga dirinya sendiri. Sempat Sakura dulu berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Tapi ia rasa, jika ia bahagia, Sasori terlihat bahagia─ semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula menurut pepatah, ' _Cinta akan datang seiring bejalannya waktu'_. Ya Sakura percaya itu! Hanya saja mungkin datangnya terlambat pada hubungannya ini. Atau mungkin saja tidak akan pernah ada.

"Aku─ butuh waktu sendiri." Katanya. Sakura segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia memang benar-benar butuh wkatu sendiri.

Namun, ketika ia hendak keluar kawasan kantin─ iris _emerlad_ nya melihat Sasuke yang tengah bersama Kin─ kekasihnya. Mereka nampak bahagia. Mungkin itulah cinta. Sasuke mungkin telah membuat Kin benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, begitu pula Kin. Ia telah berhasil meluluhkan Sasuke si _badboy_. Ia jadi merasa miris pada kehidupan percintaannya. Sekian lama ia memiliki masalah, baru kali ini ia bermasalah dengan yang namanya cinta. Sungguh semua ini membuatnya ingin menangis saat ini juga.

Kakinya kini perlahan membawanya ke arah taman belakang yang dulunya berada di wilayah DSHS. _Emerlad_ nya membulat ketika melihat Sara yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sasori. Lebih parahnya lagi Sasori balas memeluknya?

 _Kami-sama?_ Cobaan apa ini? kau sedang menguji hambamu?

Tapi Sakura segera mengenyahkan pikiran negativnya. Ia segera menghampiri kedua orang yang membelakanginya itu diam-diam.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasori- _kun_ , aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku juga." Suara itu milik Sara.

"Aku harap itu benar! " dan ini adalah suara Sasori.

Sayang sekali, pembicaraan dua orang ini membuatnya terpaksa berhenti dan secara tidak sadar, Sakura menangis dalam diam.

"Begitu ya..," Sakura dengan wajah merahnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

Baik Sasori maupun Sara segera melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain, wajah mereka berdua sangat tegang bercampur kaget. Sakura tak menyangka hari ini akan ia hadapi. Sebuah istilah _Pagar Makan Tanaman_ '. Istilah yang sanagat ditakutkannya terjadi di dalam kehidupannya.

"Sakura─" Sasori berusaha menjelaskan, namun Sakura melangkah mundur. Wajahnya yang cantik kini terlihat sangat kacau. Emosi kecewa, emosi sakit hati, semuanya bercampu aduk.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih. "KENAPA KALIAN MENGHIANATIKU? " Teriaknya frustasi. Air mata terus mengalir dari _emerlad_ yang selalu terlihat cerah. Sakura menangis, tangisannya sangat memilukan. Bayangan betapa ia sangat mempercayai Sara, bayangan ia sangat mempercayai Sasori, kemudian keduanya menghianatinya? Ya _Kami-sama,_ tidak ada yang memuakkan selain sebuah penghianatan. Kepercayaan akan hilang ketika kau menghancurkannya.

Sekali kau merusaknya, maka selamanya akan terus berbekas dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali utuh.

Kedua orang di hadapannya itu masih mematung. "Kau─ Kau Sara!" Teriaknya. Ia tak memikirkan lagi jika suaranya terdengar sampai keluar kawasan taman. "Aku sangat mempercayaimu.., bagaimana bisa kalian seperti ini padaku?"

Sakura terduduk. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu di sana. Sasori hendak mendekat, mungkin sekedar memberikan pelukan menenangkan. Tapi Sakura segera berteriak lagi "Berhenti! BERHENTI DI SITU! AKU BENCI KALIAN! ia berdiri SANGAT!" teriaknya. Lalu berlari meninggalkan kedua orang yang kini berusaha mengejarnya.

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu terus berlari meninggalkan kawasan taman tersebut dan berlari menerobos siswa-siswi yang tengah hilir mudik disekitar koridor luar. Ia tak peduli jika ia kini seperti anak kecil yang lari-lari, berteriak-teriak dengan penuh air mata. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya ini.., setelah ini, ia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya semoga.

Lalu ia merasakan sebuah tangan meraih pundaknya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan seseorang. Wangi tubuh ini sangat familiar. Ia tidak peduli, jadi Sakura balas memeluknya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke saat itu tidak benar-benar memperhatikan pembicaraan antara dirinya, Kin, dan Naruto. Sebenarnya yang lebih banyak berbincang adalah Naruto dan Kin. Ketika _onyx_ nya mengarah ke arah lain─ ia melihat Sakura yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan berjalan sendiri ke arah taman yang dulunya wilayah DSHS. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya kini bangkit dari posisi duduknya adalah wajah gadis itu yang terlihat sangat kebingungan. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Dan Sasuke terus mengikuti gadis itu.

Di dekat pohon Sakura─ lebih tepatnya di bawah pohon Sakura, seorang laki-laki dan perempuan tengah berpelukan. Sasuke kenal si laki-laki, itu adalah Sasori─ kekasih Sakura. tapi mengapa pemuda itu memeluk gadis lain? Kalimat yang keluar dari dua orang itu membuat tubuh Sakura tersentak kaget. Tak beda jauh dengan dirinya, Sasuke juga sempat membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar pengakuan mereka berdua.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini.

Lalu ia meliaht Sakura mengikuti pembicaraan. Mereka tampak kaget dan berusaha membela diri. Tapi Sakura sangat menderita. Tangisan gadis yang selalu terlihat ceria, _emerlad_ yang selalu berbinar indah itu kini mengeluarkan air mata. Sakura bahkan berteriak-teriak dan menangis sangat kencang. Sepintas Sasuke ingin terasenyum mendengar tangisan Sakura yang seperti anak kecil, namun hal seperti ini bukan hal yang bagus untuk ditertawakan.

Dilihatnya Sakura yang berlari kearah lain dan melewati beberapa siswa-siswai sambil berurai air mata. Tepat ketika mereka memasuki wilayah taman yang lain, taman yang lebih sepi─ Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan memeluknya. Ada perasaan tak rela melihat gadis ini menangis untuk seorang penghianat.

"Sasuke..," mulainya lirih. "Me-mereka─ sahabat dan pacarku. Bagaimana bisa..," Sakura kembali menangis.

Jadi kedua orang itu adalah orang terdekat Sakura. Dan mereka menghianatinya. Sungguh kasihan sekali!

"Menangislah..," Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan menghapus air matanya. Entah kenapa ia dapat tenang dengan mudah di hadapan pemuda ini.

"Ba-bajumu..., basah." Sakura telihat menyesal.

"Tak masalah. " Sahut Sasuke lembut.

Mereka berdua duduk dibangku taman. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Sakura yang selalu jaga image di depan Sasuke berubah menjadi pendiam dan menunjukkan kelemahannya. Sedang sasuke yang selalu cerewet di dekat Sakura, kini menjadi pendiam. Seolah membiarkan angin menyentuh wajah mereka, menyentuh kulit mereka. Dan menikmati keindahan taman ini.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Sakura lekas berdiri dan memandang Sasuke dengan seribu luka. Tapi mereka tidak berniat memasuki kelas sama sekali.

"Sasuke." Suaranya terdengar ragu. "Aku sudah berpikir. Aku rasa Sasori tak bersalah. Tapi akulah yang bersalah." Sasuke memandang gadis itu tajam. Apa katanya? Apa ia salah dengar?

"Ya, Sasori tidak bersalah. Aku yang bersalah. Aku yakin betul bahwa aku tidak mencintainya! " terdengar Sasuke tertawa. Tawa yang mengejek. "Ya, kau pasti mengejekku. Mana ada yang tidak cinta sedang hubungan mereka telah berlangsung lama sekali. Tapi itulah aku dan Sasori. Hanya Sasori yang mencintaiku, hanya dia.. sedang aku hanya merasa nyaman. Nyaman seperti bersama seorang kakak. Jadi wajar jika Sasori berusaha mengalihkan cintanya. Ia pasti merasa terbohongi olehku, ia merasakan betul cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku telah menyakitinya dan justru menyalahkannya. Menyedihkan sekali!"

"Namun yang bersalah di sini adalah Sara! Ia yang paling bersalah! Bagaimana mungkin ia menghianatiku! " Sakura tertawa hambar. Ia menghela nafasnya daam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sasuke masih diam mendengarkan.

"Ia berkata bahwa aku dan Sasori sangat serasi, ia memuji hubungan kami yang jarang bertengkar, memuji Sasori dan hal-hal lain. _Sungguh lucu, betapa hati bisa menipu, bagaimana bisa ia jadi sering berdusta?_ Padahal aku yakin benar hatinya terluka melihat aku bersama Sasori. Sungguh bodoh!"

Sakura kembali duduk. Entah kenapa tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Ia menggenggamnya. Sasuke nampak kacau, ia mungkin mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Jangan berwajah seperti itu Sasuke. Sakura menatap langit. Wajahnya muram, _emerlad_ nya tak bercahaya.

"Jangan pernah berdusta. Jangan Sasuke, jika kau menjadikan seseorang milikmu, maka kau harus mencintainya.., bukan karena merasa nyaman saja. Jangan, jangan ada lagi yang mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku!"

a bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini merasakan kacau dalam hatinya. "Sesungguhnya.., kita sama."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N:

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari lagunya _**Pink-Try.**_ Bagian kata-kata ' _Sungguh Lucu, betapa hati bisa berdusta' ..,_ ajegileeee... Btw, penghianatan Sara ke Sakura itu bener-bener pernah Dhe-chan alami. Sahabat yang sangat dipercaya menusukku dari belakang *tersenyum lemah* tapi ya sudahlah.. toh Dhe-chan lebih bahagia wkwk :D *plak/malah curhat* Ehh.. ehh.. sankyuuu buat R&Rnya :-D Dhe-chan akan update rutin satu Minggu sekali karena FIC ini udah Dhe-chan selesaikan ^^ maaf kalo ceritanya makin aneh, soalnya Dhe-chan juga aneh.. kikkikikk maaf juga typonya T.T .. sekian dan terimakasih. *Membungkuk ala princes :P

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _Special thanks:_**

Laifa| I Can't do itu | Shira Ayugi | Jiannbl | Tia TakoyakiUchiha | Ai Masharu | finfinys | Guest | aira-Chan | SasusakuFC |Haha Hikaru | DeShadyLady | Rarejuu | Risnusaki.

* * *

 ** _Mind to Reviews?_**


	7. Chapter 7 Feel the love?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih segar. Karena ini pelajaran Shizune- _sensei_ ia tak mendapatkan hukuman karena beralasan sakit. Selain itu, wajah Sakura ─ disekitar matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja. Daerah sekitar matanya terlihat lembab dan matanya sedikit merah. _Ya_ , masih terlihat jelas walau gadis itu sudah cuci muka.

Temari dan Tenten melihat itu merasa bersalah. Tapi mereka terpakasa harus menahan lidah mereka karena ada guru di depan kelas, serta melihat Sakura yang terlihat lesu sekali. Setelah pelajaran berakhir dan waktu menunjukkan pulang, Sakura masih diam di tempat melihat ke arah jendela. Tayuya teman sebangkunya hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan pergi meninggalkan gadis merah muda itu bersama Temari dan Tenten.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Tenten hati-hati.

"Sakura!" dari arah pintu Yamanaka Ino datang dengan wajah khawatir. Gadis pirang itu segera memeluk Sakura dan menghadapkan wajah Sakura ke arahnya. "Benarkah Sara dan Sasori selingkuh?"

"Yamanaka Ino!" Seru Temari judes.

" _Heh_ Temari! Semua orang tahu dan membiacarakan hal itu sejak tadi. Mereka melihat betul Sakura berlari menangis dan Sasori bersama Sara yang terlihat bersalah!" Ino bersuara tak kalah judesnya.

"Sakura aku akan pindah kekelas ini, bertukar dengan Tayuya. Aku sempat bertemu dengannya tadi dan Ia setuju. Mulai besok kita akan bersama. Jadi jangan sedih lagi yaa.. yaa.." Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa? Jadi kalian sudah tahu sejak lama?" Sakura dengan suara nyaringnya.

 _"Oii.. Oii_.., tidak seperti itu. Kami juga tahu satu hari setelah kejadian itu! Dan aku kira mereka tidak akan seperti ini, tapi─ ternyata─" perkataan Temari menggantung begitu saja.

"Tak apa, yang sudah biarlah sudah. Aku sungguh lelah. Dan tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih."

"Betul, kau harus _move on_ Sakura!" Ino mencoba menyemangati.

"Kau harus mencobanya." Tenten ikut menyemangati, segera ketika melihat Sakura akan mengelak.

" _Hahh_... baiklah."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan jam pulang. Sasuke sengaja mengatakan pada Kin bahwa ia tak bisa pulang bersama karena suatu alasan pribadi. Kemudian ia melihat Sakura bersama ketiga temannya. Di sana ia bisa melihat Sasori berusaha mencegah gadis merah muda itu. Mungkin ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

Tapi tentu saja ketiga gadis lain mencegahnya. Sedang Sakura berlari ke arah yang lainnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mengikutinya. Rasa khawatir merasuki hatinya. Ia takut, kalau-kalau Sakura melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Bunuh diri, misalnya. Atau mungkin juga tidak. Sakura bukan gadis seperti itu.

Kini mereka sudah jauh dari Sasori. Langkah gadis itu terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Pemuda bernama Sasori itu benar-benar telah membuat gadis ceria ini menjadi sosok melow. Kasihan sekali gadis ini, dikhianati oleh dua orang terdekatnya. Meskipun gadis itu terus berkeras mengatakan bahwa Sasori tidak bersalah, tetap saja di mata Sasuke, pemuda berambut merah itu bersalah.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, kini gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah kuil. Kuil Nakano? Ya, itu kuil Nakano. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengetahui kuil ini? bahkan penjaganya menerimanya dengan baik. Biasanya kuil ini hanya bisa dikunjungi oleh klan Uchiha atau jika tidak, ia harus memiliki koneksi dengan klannya. Paling tidak memiliki ikatan penting dengan Uchiha.

Karena penasaran Sasuke pun ikut memasuki kuil dan menunjukkan tanda anggota klan Uchihanya. Begitu memasuki wilayah kuil, suasana tenang nan sejuk membuat pemuda Uchiha ini nyaman. Ia melihat gadis merah muda itu, dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Tak lupa _onyx_ nya memandang gadis merah muda yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya dengan tangan di depan dadanya, dalam posisi berdo a.

─ _DHEG_

Baik Sakura dan Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdetak beda dari pada biasanya. Getaran ini sama seperti ketika pertemuannyan dengan Sakura ataupun Sasuke.

" _Kami-sama..,_ " itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang cantik. Sasuke masih memperhatikannya.

Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini? bagaimana bisa hatiku selalu berdebar ketika bersama dengannya. Suatu perasaan yang tak pernah aku rasakan bersama Sasori," beberapa menit terasa hening. Gadis itu melanjutkan "Kau telah bermurah hati menunjukkan ketidak baikkan Sara, bersama niat Sasori menyakitiku. Meski ya, aku memang merasa tersakiti.

Jika aku tidak mengetahuinya hari ini, katakan saja─ misalnya saat aku telah menikah dengan Sasori, mungkin aku akan memilih mati saja! Tapi saat ini aku merasa sedikit lega. Selain itu masih banyak yang menyayangiku. Temari, Tenten dan Ino. Sahabat yang akan selamanya menjadi sahabat, karena Karin pasti memihak Sara." Gadis itu sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya ketika menyinggung nama Sara dan Karin.

Gadis itu melanjutkan, "Selain itu ─ aku menyadari satu hal. _Kami-sama_ , aku rasa, aku─ menyukai seseorang yang telah memiliki kekasih. Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti Sara. Tidak akan pernah. Jadi─ berikan aku kekuatan untuk menahan, menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Aamin."

Sebelum benar-benar mengakhiri do'anya, ia mendo'akan keluarganya. " _Tou-san, kaa-san,_ aku harap mereka selalu bahagia. Dan Ibu baptisku─ Uchiha Rin yang telah tenang di alam sana. Semoga ia bahagia di surgamu. Aamin."

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, Sakura melihat Sasuke di sampingnya dengan wajah penasaran.

Gadis itu terksiap, "Kau─ bagaimana kau bisa─?" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ini Kuil milik klan kami!" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada angkuh, padahal dalam hati ia ingin tahu siapa si pemdua yang disukai Sakura. sedikit banyak pemuda Uchiha ini berharap bahwa ialah si pemuda yang disukai Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Aku tahu," Katanya. "Jadi? Kau akan berdo'a?"

" _Yeah_ , tentu saja!"

Sasuke ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, serta memejamkan _onyx_ nya dan mulai berdo'a─ tidak, sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar berdo'a. Sudah sangat lama sekali ia tak kemari dan ia juga tak pernah meminta apapun pada _Kami-sama_. Ia menerima semua kehidupan yang diberikan _Kami-sama_ padanya.

Jadi─ketika ia harus bero a seperti sekarang ini, ia merasa bingung. Bingung sekali. Tapi jika ia tidak berdo a, gadis merah muda di sampingnya ini pasti akan bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Kenapa pula ia harus mengikuti gadis ini sih?

Sebelah matanya ia buka, dan ia dapat melihat Sakura tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Kesedihan dalam pancaran _emerlad_ itu juga sepertinya telah tergantikan oleh suatu kebahagiaan yang Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu. Yang pasti, Sasuke tak ingin kehilangan senyum dan kebahagiaan gadis itu. Jadi ia balas tersenyum─ walau tipis. Segera setelah itu ia menutup kembali matanya dan untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama... ia memohon pada _Kami-sama._

 _Kami-sama, aku tidak pernah berdo a. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya. Mungkin. Tapi aku ingin.., senyum gadis di sampingku dan kebahagiaan untuknya. Aku tak meminta lebih, hanya itu._

Setelah itu, Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan mendahului Sakura yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Hey,_ Sasuke, " panggil Sakura. Ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke, berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda ini. "Jadi apa yang kau pinta dari _Kami-sama_?"

Sasuke menghadapkan dirinya pada gadis merah muda di hadapannya ini. Ia memicingkan matanya tanda tak suka. Sedang Sakura hanya tersenyum lima jari, tak terpengaruh oleh tatapan intimidasi dari pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Itu rahasia!"

" _Oh_ ayolah.., kau pelit sekali." Desak Sakura.

Mereka terus berjalan dan Sakura terus mendesaknya. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tetap bungkam. Jika Sakura memaksanya untuk membuka mulut, maka ia akan memaksa dirinya untuk tetap menutup mulutnya.

" _Hah_ ~ menyebalkan sekali bicara padamu! Aku pulang duluan saja kalau begitu."

Ketika langkah Sakura mendahului Sasuke─ satu langkah lebih maju, Sasuke menahan tangan gadis itu. Membuat Sakura berbalik dan menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Pulang denganku!"

" _E-EHH_?"  
"Pulanglah bersama ku, jemputan ku sudah tiba.. ayo!" tanpa memberikan pilihan lain Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk mengikutinya dengan satu tangan Sakura yang terus digenggamnya.

Perjalanan pulang mereka entah kenapa diisi dengan keheningan. Padahal, biasanya jika mereka bersama-sama.. pasti saja akan terjadi; setidaknya keributan kecil dari perdebatan-perdebatan mereka yang tak penting.

Namun entah kenapa, perasaan yang tiba-tiba menghinggapi mereka saat ini benar-benar membuat mereka hampir gila. Suatu perasaan yang membuncah, perasaan yang entah sejak kapan bersarang di hati mereka. Sejak awal, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura merasakan bahwa jika mereka terus bersama-sama seperti ini, maka mereka akan terikat.

Ia ingat satu cerita dari seorang pendeta yang menjaga kuil Nakano, bahwa _Kami-sama_ selalu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mempertemukan jodoh dari umatnya. Ia akan mempertemukan mereka dalam beberapa hal, kebaikan dan kenistaan. Dimanakah kau akan dipertemukan dengan jodohmu? Dan apakah ialah takdirmu?

Pendeta itu berkata, bahwa suatu saat nanti Sakura akan bertemu dengan seseorang itu. Seseorang yang akan ditakdirkan dengannya dalam kadaan baik. Sakura akan merasakannya dalam satu kali pertemuan. Seperti daya tarik, menjalankan pikiran seperti aliran listrik. Di samping itu, debaran yang semakin meningkat dan perasaan itu akan semakin meningkat seiring berjalannya waktu yang terus menerus memaksa Sakura bertemu dengan takdirnya.

"Sasuke..," mulai Sakura. "Kau percaya takdir?"

"?!"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil. Ia melanjutkan .

"Aku tahu kau tak akan mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu, kau adalah orang yang logis dan yah.. _aduh_ , kenapa aku jadi seperti ini."

Sasuke dengan cepat mencengkram tangan Sakura "Menjadi seperti apa?" tanyanya. Suara Sasuke kini bagai sebuah bisikan. Matanya yang hitam menatap lurus pada _emerlad_ yang kini terlihat gugup.

"Aku,.."

"Tuan muda..," perkataan Sakura terintrupsi oleh supir keluarga Uchiha.

 _"Hn_." Sahutnya tanpa melepaskan tangan Sakura ataupun melepaskan pandangannya. Sementara Sakura menjadi semakin gugup.

"Kita sudah sampai di kediaman nona Sakura." _ahh_ , si sopir ini berhasil menyelamatkannya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, sekarang lepaskan tanganku dan aku akan memasuki rumah. Atau kau mungkin akan ikut?" tawar Sakura sambil cengengesan; yang sebenarnya─ kata-kata tadi hanya basa-basi saja.

"Ya, aku akan ikut!" _Yah_ , tapi mau apa dikata..? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sakura salah besar jika berbasa-basi dengan pemuda es yang satu ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Apartemen Sakura termasuk apartemen elit. Karena lingkungan yang ditempatinya memang bukan sembarang orang yang bisa memilikinya. Selain itu tempatnya tak jauh dari komplek klan Uchiha.

Mengenai apartemen Sakura, apartemennya berada di lantai dua. Pintunya bercat coklat tua. Pintu itu terbuka. Kedua anak manusia ini segera menyimpan sepatu mereka di _genkan_ dengan rapih.

Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan apartemennya minimalis, bersih dan modern. Latarnya di dominasi warna coklat dan putih. Peralatan elektronik terletak di sudut ruangan. Sebuah laptop berwarna putih terletak di atas meja. Terdapat sofa berwarna coklat tua, serta sebuah layar televisi di dalam ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga.

Sakura dengan lancar menceritakan bahwa ia baru saja satu minggu yang lalu pindah ke apartemen ini. Apartemen ini adalah hadiah dari keluarga Ibu baptisnya. Yang ternyata seorang Uchiha. Sakura memiliki ikatan dengan Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Rin. Uchiha Rin lah Ibu baptisnya. Seorang Uchiha yang terpandang.

"Saat itu aku adalah pasien pertama yang ditangani oleh dokter Rin, karena dokter Rin ingin memiliki anak lagi, namun tidak bisa jadi ia meminta ibuku untuk menjadikan seorang Haruno Sakura menjadi putri baptisnya. Suaminya, tuan Obito sungguh baik sekali. Ia menganggap aku juga putrinya, dan aku juga jadi memiliki seorang kakak─ Uchiha Izumi. Aku rasa kau kenal mereka."

Gadis itu terus menceritakan kehidupannya dengan antusias. Gadis ini bahkan telah melupakan bahwa mereka sempat mengalami suasana _awkward_ ketika di dalam mobil. Dan sekarang mereka berada di ruangan, disebuah apartemen.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia memandnag sekeliling. Ia suka sekali dengan apartemen ini. Kalau boleh ia jadi ingin tinggal di sini. Menyadari pikirannya yang mulai aneh, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sambil sedikit terkekeh.

" _Ehh_? Kenapa? apa ceritaku lucu?"

Sakura menatapnya penuh selidik, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri─ Sakura merasa senang melihat ekspresi Sasuke tadi yang memang hampir tak pernah orang-orang lihat.

"Tidak."

" _Hemm_ baiklah," katanya. "Kau mau minum apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Sasuke sendiri mengikuti gadis dihadapannya.

Kini _onyx_ nya menyapu seluruh ruangan dapur. Ruangan dapurnya kecil, dipenuhi dengan berbagai alat-alat elektronik yang memudahkan penghuninya beraktivitas. Di ujung lain terdapat kamar mandi kecil yang di dominasi dengan warna coklat muda dan putih. Kamar mandi itu dilengkapi _bathtub_ mungil dan _shower_ , lengkap dengan pengatur suhu untuk air panas.

"Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat menceritakan tentang rumah dan keluarga baptisku yang baik itu, padamu. Sampai lupa memberikanmu minuman." gadis merah muda itu memberikan satu kaleng minuman soda rasa strowberi pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak minum ini," katanya tajam. "Aku kurang menyukai yang manis-manis."

"Kurang menyukai bukan berarti tidak suka, Sasuke." Sakura mengambil kembali minuman susu tersebut, sesegera mungkin ia membuka penutup kaleng itu dan meminumkan minuman itu ke mulut Sasuke.

" _Hey_!" seru Sasuke sedikit tak terima.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka bukan? Tidak terlalu manis dan sedikit asam." Sakura tertawa lebar melihat Sasuke yang mengerenyitkan dahinya karena rasanya didominasi asam dan manis.

Sakura masih tertawa renyah. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum, tipis sekali. Pemuda itu juga tak berkomentar lebih dan mengambil sendiri air mineral dari dispenser.

Mereka kembali ke ruangan tv.

Sakura menawarkan beberapa film, namun Sasuke menolak keras. Ia bilang─ film yang Sakura miliki sudah pernah ia lihat semua. Membuat Sakura kesal.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain karuta." Tantang Sakura.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Karuta?"

"Ya, kau pasti tak mau lagi." Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Jangan karuta," Sasuke melanjutkan. "Mungkin kau memiliki game? Bagaimana kalau bermain game?"

Seketika itu mata Sakura berbinar-binar. Ia merasa senang sekali. Sudah lama juga dipikir-pikir ia tak bermain game. Sekarang ia ingin kembali melihat apakah kemampuannya masih sama seperti dulu?

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Tak menunggu lama mereka segera main game ninja terbaru. Sakura menggunakan _avatar_ peremuan yang hampir menyerupai dirinya, begitupula Sasuke. Ia juga menggunakan _avatar_ yang tak jauh beda dengan dirinya, tampan dan _cool_. Satu dua babak permainan ini dimenangkan oleh Sasuke. Lima menit sekali terdengar teriakan Sakura, kadang Sasuke yang mengumpat.

Permainan mereka nyaris seimbang. Sasuke sendiri hampir tak percaya jika seorang gadis akan sangat mahir memainkan games ini. Pada ronde terakhir Sakura berhasil memenangkan permainan.

" _Hey_ ,.. Sasuke," Sakura menghentikan permainannya. "Ayo hentikan ini. Aku sangat lapar." Keluh Sakura.

" _Hn_ , benar juga, ini sudah malam."

"Sebaiknya kau telepon makanan siap antar, aku sangat lapar. Dan kau bisa pulang." Kata Sakura dengan cengirannya.

"Apa?"

" _Loh_ , aku kan baru di sini, tidak tahu layanan pesan antar makanan yang enak di mana." Sakura tersenyum polos. "Jadi─ tolong yah."

"Kau bisa masak, Sakura."

"Tidak-tidak, aku─ tidak bisa masak." Wajahnya merona.

Dikeluarkannya _smartphone_ hitamnya dan memesan makanan siap saji. Sementara menunggu makanan datang, Sakura pamit untuk mandi. Sasuke sendiri kembali melanjutkan _game_ nya dengan permainan solo. Entah kenapa mereka sangat nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Tidak ada yang merasa canggung meski berduaan saja dengan lawan jenis di dalam rumah, yang ada perasaaan terlindungi dan melindungi.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, makanan pesanan Sasuke pun tiba. Ia hanya memesan pitza dan minuman kesukaannya jus tomat dan memesankan Sakura minuman berkandungan susu. Ia tahu gadis itu akan menyukainya. Selang beberpa menit Sakura datang menggunakan pakaian rumahnya. Sebuah kaos berwarna hitam berlengan sebesar lima jari dan celana pendek putih, yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

" _Waw_ , makanannya sudah siap," Seru Sakura semangat. "Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk perutnya sambil terus menunjukkan wajah sumeringah.

" _Hn_. Berterimakasihlah padaku bocah!"

Bocah? Siapa yang kau sebut bocah, Uchiha? seru Sakura, wajahnya digarang-garangkan.

Tentu saja tak berefek apapun pada pemuda Uchiha ini. "Ku bilang kau bocah."

" _Hihh_ , kasar sekali pada seorang gadis. Kau harusnya memujiku." Sakura segera mengambil tempat duduk; di samping Sasuke. Ia menyerang potongan pitzanya dan berseru _enak_ dan terus mengoceh, mengomentari makanannya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya menjadi pendengar. Biasanya ia sangat malas jika makan dengan kekasih-kekasihnya dulu. Belum lagi ketika para gadis itu terlalu banyak bicara. Keesokannya akan berakhir hubungan mereka. Tapi dengan gadis merah muda ini─seolah pengecualian. Ia nyaman dan merasa dirinya lebih hidup.

"Sasuke, mungkin kau harus pulang! Atau ingin ganti baju dulu? Aku punya beberapa kaos yang desainnya kalem dan cocok untuk laki-laki. Kau bisa meminjamnya."

Mendengar itu Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku meminjam bajumu."

Ia bergegas mengikuti Sakura menuju kamar gadis itu. Dilihatnya kamar tersebut. Kamarnya kecil, namun semua barang-barang tertata dengan rapih.

"Ini dia, warna merah, bagaimana?"

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajamnya. "Tidak." Tolaknya, "Aku mau warna biru dongker saja."

" _Huhh_ , baiklah... ini. aku tunggu kau diruang tv. _Jaa_..," mendengar itu Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Sepertinya ini adalah hari terindahnya. Ia banyak tersenyum dan merasakan hatinya penuh. Mereka berdua di sini seperti sepasang suami istri yang masih sangat muda. Namun, jika itu benar Sasuke sangat senang sekali. Entahlah, ia merasa benar. Dan seketika itu juga ia tahu apa yang selalu menghinggapi hatinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Kyaaa_ ~" Sasuke tersentak ketika selesai menggaanti pakaian dan ruangan terlihat gelap semua. Mati lampu. Pikirnya. Namun teriakan Sakura di ruang tv juga membuatnya khawatir. Dengan bantuan sinar dari _smartphone_ nya, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk di lantai dalam keadaan meringkuk.

"Sakura..," panggil Sasuke sambil memegang pundak gadis itu. Entah kecepatan dari mana itu, Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya, memeluk lehernya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan leher Sasuke.

" _Hey_... apa yang─"

"Sasuke..," kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar. "Aku─ aku takut gelap." _Aaaa_ ─ jadi selain _slengean_ , tukang jaga _image_ , cerewet, dan tak bisa memasak ternyata gadis ini juga takut pada yang namanya gelap.

"Lalu?"

"Bi-bisakah─ kau ─ tinggal, Sasuke?" Lirihnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ya, aku tak bisa pulang. Ia sangat ketakutan." Jelas Sasuke pada Mikoto melalui _smartphone_ nya.

 _"Temani saja dia Sasu-kun, ia pasti ketakutan. Ayahmu bilang ini akan sedikit lama.., entahlah apa yang terjadi. Ingat jaga dia_!"

" _Ha'i_ _kaa-san."_

Sasuke menutup telponnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini masih ketakutan dan tangannya terus menggenggam tangan kirinya, seolah takut ditinggalkan.

"Ini sudah malam, mungkin kita harus tidur." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi─ aku takut." Balas sakura tak yakin. Suaranya masih bergetar.

"Aku akan berada di sampingmu, jadi tak usah khawatir." Sakura mengangguk. Perlahan mereka berjalan ke arah kamar. Sasuke dengan sigap merapihkan dua _futon_ untuk tidur mereka. Sakura sendiri hanya memperhatikan sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Selesai, ayo tidur!" Kata Sasuke lembut. Ia sedikit mempertanyakan dari mana ia memiliki sisi termanis dalam dirinya yang seperti ini? kenapa juga ia sampai repot-repot begini? Dan kenapa juga ibunya membiarkan dia menginap bersama Sakura? apa karena kejadian waktu itu tentang _partner_? _Ahh_ iya, ibunya tahu bahwa ia tertarik pada gadis ini.

"Sasuke." Sasuke menoleh ke arah samping kanannya dan menemukan Sakura tengah menatapnya. Cahaya dari lilin tak dapat menyembunyikan ketampanan pemuda Uchiha ini. Tangan Sakura terjulur dan mengambil salah satu tangannya, kemudian menggenggamnya. "Aku ingin kau terus menggenggam tanganku sampai aku terlelap saja. Aku mohon."

Ia tersenyum lembut. _"Masa Senior High School_ akan segera berakhir. Aku akan segera melupakan semua yang terjadi di kehidupan ku ditingkat ini. Dan menemukan kehidupan baru." Sakura rasa ia harus mengatakan ini. Karena, sejak tadi─ Sasuke terlihat khawatir. Mungkin karena pemuda ini mengetahui semua kisah cintanya yang─ yang seperti itulah.

"Universitas mana yang akan kau pilih?" Tanyanya.

"Konoha saja." Sahut Sakura mantap. "Di mana pun kita sekolah, yang terpenting adalah diri kita sendiri. Bagaimana motivasi kita dalam belajar. Benar bukan?"

"Lalu─ departemen mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Aku?" Sakura nampak berpikir. Ia benar-benar menghadapkan dirinya ke hadapan Sasuke─posisi menyamping. "Aku tertarik untuk masuk departemen antropologi."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kita dijurusan yang sama bukan? IPA? Kenapa kau memilih departemen itu?"

Sakura terkekehan. "Sasuke, aku ingin mempelajari budaya-budaya. Apalagi sebagai orang _sains_ .., aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang baru di departemen antropologi ini. Lebih mempelajari hal-hal yang belum pernah ku pelajari."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Jika aku─ aku akan masuk kepolisian. Orangtua ku memang ingin aku mengembangkan perusahaan mereka. Tapi tentu saja ada kakakku."

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih kepolisian?"

Sasuke melihat langit-langit kamar, seolah dengan menceritakan semua ini─bebannya akan berkurang. "Kau tahu Sakura, bahwa hidupku kurang menantang dan aku harap dengan berkecimpung di dunia kriminal tidak akan seperti itu lagi." Jelasnya.

Ini aneh sekali. Mereka saling mengungkapkan kehidupan mereka. Membicarakan masa depan yang ingin mereka raih. Sungguh, utamanya Sasuke. Ia tak pernah menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar terbuka seperti ini. "Dan hidupku akan menarik."

Beberapa menit sangat hening. Kemudian─

"Sasu─ aku sangat mengantuk,"

" _Hn_. Tidurlah..," tangan kiri Sasuke terangkat dan mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sasuke," Panggil Sakura lagi. Mata gadis itu telah tertutup. Sepertinya setengah kesadaran gadis ini mulai menuju alam mimpi. " _Apa_ _kau mempunyai perasaan padaku_?" dan terbelalaklah mata Sasuke ketika kata _**CINTA**_ itu terus membayanginya. Sedang gadis yang telah memperjelas perasaan Sasuke kini tertidur dengan tenang terlihat dari nafasnya yang berhembus secara teratur.

Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, ia merengkuh wajah gadis itu serta menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir ranum Sakura.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

─ **TBC** ─

* * *

 **A/N:**

Tak ada yang bisa dhe- _chan_ ucapkan selain terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya karena mau terus _**R &R FIC**_ ini ^_^ maaf juga buat typo.. mereka adalah musuh terbesar Dhe-chan T.T Mengenai kepercayaan Sakura dan keluarganya disini adalah menganut Kristen. Nah, hanya saja kan dia punya ikatan sama Uchiha dan Uchiha itu memiliki seperti kebudayaan mengagungkan leluhur mereka gitu di kuil Nakano. Kita anggap aja itu sebagai ritual. Oke dehh segitu aja _^^ . see u next chapter.._

* * *

.

* * *

 **Special thank's:**

 **Haha Hikaru | VampireDPS | Narulita as Lita-san | Williewillydoo | Cherrysa | owl.**


	8. Chapter 8 Electricity

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sakura bangun lebih awal dari pada biasanya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang selalu terlihat cantik. Ia merasa bahagia ketika melihat pemuda ini dalam keadaan tidur. Tidak ada wajah yang selalu terlihat dingin, tidak ada seringai yang pemuda ini gunakan untuk menarik perhatian gadis-gadis, tidak ada kata-kata tajam dari bibir yang terlihat _sexy_ itu.

" _Aisshh_ , apa sih yang ku pikirkan?" Sakura memukul keplanya pelan. "Aku harus segera mandi dan berganti pakaian sebelum pemuda ini bangun."

Beberapa saat setelah melakuakn ritual mandinya, Sakura segera memanaskan pitza yang masih ada kemudian membereskan keperluannya. Ia membuat teh hangat untuk mereka berdua. Meskipun ia tak bisa memasak, jika sekedar menghangatkan makanan atau membuat teh enak ia masih bisa. Gadis dengan nama bunga kebanggaan jepang ini segera ke kamar dan membangunkan Sasuke.

Suara bel berdentang membuat Sakura menghentikan acara membangunkan pemuda yang sulit bangun itu. Ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya, di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, hanya saja terkesan dewasa, serta rambut _raven_ nya yang membuat pemuda ini semakin memikat.

"Permisi, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi. Kakak dari Sasuke," Pemuda bernama Itachi itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kakak dari Sasuke yang membawa pakaian untuk Sasuke hari ini. Sakura mengangguk dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk.

"Jadi apa dia sudah bangun?" tanya Itachi tak lupa senyum yang indah terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku rasa..," jawaban Sakura terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara shower di dalam kamar mandi. "Aku rasa ia sedang mandi." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum ceria.

woww, Haleluya," ucap Uchiha sulung itu. Tak lupa seringai jahil tercetak di wajahnya. "Kau tahu, biasanya dia itu sulit sekali bangun."

Sakura tertawa canggung mendengar perkataan pemuda ini.

Itachi tersenyum tulus melihat gadis di hadapannya yang sangat menarik. Rasa-rasanya ia tidak asing dengan helaian merah muda ini. Tapi jika benar, dimana mereka bertemu? "Jadi nona, siapa namamu?"

"Sakura, namaku Haruno Sakura."

" _Aaa_ ─ nama yang indah. Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi pacarmu?" Wajah gadis di hadapannya berubah kaku. Kemudian merona.

"Hahaha.. Aku bukan pacarnya." Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Ia jadi sedikit jengkel. Ternyata kakak dan adik sama-sama menyebalkan.

" _hmm_.. hanya slingkuhan ya." Simpul Itachi sebelah pihak.

"A-apa? Aku bukan selingkuhan. Lagipula, aku ini hanya partnernya saat upacara peresmian, kami bertemu tidak sengaja di kuil Nakano kemarin sore dan ia mengikutiku ke rumah. Dan─ dan semuanya begitu saja terjadi hingga ia harus menginap di sini." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Wajahnya memerah, menahan kekesalan yang semakin menjadi.

" _Hah_ ~ Baiklah.., baiklah,, aku hanya bercanda Sakura- _chan_. Jangan tegang begitu dong," Itachi terkekeh melihat kelakuan gadis ini. benar-benar menggemaskan. "Ngomong-ngomong aku membawakan mu makanan. Bubur spesial buatan ibuku untuk calon menantu, katanya." Senyum jahil lagi-lagi tercetak di wajah pemuda tampan ini, terlebih ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terkejut.

Sasuke yang baru keluar kamar mandi dan melihat aksi jahil kakaknya itu langsung melangkah kan kakinya, berusaha mengusir Itachi.

"Pulanglah, kau sudah melakukan tugasmu. Dan aku akan berangkat sekolah," Usir Sasuke. "Aku rasa kau terlalu banyak bicara _baka_ _nii-san_!"

" _Yare... Yare..._ mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau begitu.., aku pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi Sakura- _chan_. Ngomong-ngomong.., jika Sasuke tidak menyukaimu, apakah kau mau menjadi istriku?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat terkejut dan merona oleh pemuda ini. _Sialan! Keduanya benar-benar menyebalkan!_

" _Nii-san,_ pergi!" sasuke segera menyered tangan Itachi keluar dari apartemen.

Seperninggalan Itachi keadaan apartemen hening. Kemudian Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Sasuke terheran-heran.

"Hahahah... Sasuke, kakakmu itu lucu sekali. Ia memiliki selera humor yang kacau. Tapi aku suka, aku pikir aku mungkin akan menerima lamarannya. Hhahaha..,"

Sakura masih tertawa meninggalkan Sasuke menuju dapur, hendak membereskan sarapan untuk mereka. Sedang Sasuke masih terdiam di tempat. "Itachi _no baka_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berangkat bersama menuju sekolah. Mereka hanya perlu naik kereta satu kali dan selanjutnya berjalan kaki. Selama perjalanan mereka, Sakura terus bercerita tentang asal-usul keluarganya. Ia berkata bahwa, Sakura hanyalah seorang pendatang di Konoha. Ia berasal dari Sunagakure.

Ia sekolah di Konoha karena keluarga Uchiha Obito yang menganggapnya sebagai putrinya ingin menyekolahkannya di Konoha serta memberikan beberapa fasilitas. Ia juga tak harus berngkat pagi sekali untuk mengejar bus dan kereta untuk sekolah setelah memiliki apartemen tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka? Rumah keluarga Uchiha Obito dekat dengan rumahku."

" _Oiya_?"

" _Hn_."

"Tidak Sasuke, aku rasa─ aku sudah merepotkan mereka, tapi karena itulah aku semakin merepotkannya. Karena mereka membelikanku tempat tinggal yang benar-benar layak. Jika mengingat pertama kali aku ke Konoha adalah ketika kunjungan orang tuaku, sebelum pulang kembali, keluarga Uchiha Obito membawaku ke Kuil dan membuatkan aku kartu anggota Uchiha. Tapi mereka pulang lebih dulu karena pekerjaan. Dan kau tahu, di kuil itulah aku pertama kali memiliki seorang teman." Sakura melihat telapak tangannya, lalu tersenyum. Sasuke masih memperhatikan.

" _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ bilang aku mendapatkan teman pertama ketika berumur 1 tahun lebih. Seorang anak kecil yang mungkin seumuran denganku. Dia tampan katanya, meski ia masih sangat kecil. Dia menangis ketika aku akan dibawa pulang. Akupun menangis. _Ahh_ .. lucu sekali, itu cerita lama. Tapi seolah mengendap dikepalaku. Dan tertanam secara utuh."

Entah kenapa melihat senyum Sakura yang tulus membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Ia jadi ingat kecupannya tadi malam pada bibir yang kini tengah tersenyum.

Menyadari sikap bodohnya, Sasuke segera menunduk. _Sial_! Wajahnya saat ini pasti benar-benar merah. Parahnya hal itu benar terjadi. Wajahnya merona, dan Sakura menyadarinya.

"Sasuke," Sakura mendekat ke arahnya. "aku rasa kau sakit..," Sakura menempelkan tangannya ke jidat Sasuke dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

 _Kenapa tidak panas ya?_

"Tak apa," Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura. "Aku-"

" _Ohayo, Darling,_ " Sapa seorang gadis berhelaian hitam. Gadis itu berdiri angkuh di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia berjalan dengan anggun ke arah Sasuke dan menggandeng tangan pemuda itu dengan protektif.

 _Heh_ , gadis ini datang lagi. Tapi saat ini sedikit menguntungkan bagi Sasuke. Karena jika ia ketahuan bersemu merah karena kejadian tadi malam. _Wahh, pokoknya bisa gawat!_

Siswa-siswi yang ada disekitar lingkungan gerbang memperhatikan interaksi Sasuke dan Kin. "Mari kita masuk."

Saat itulah Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Ia tidak berhak akan diri pemuda itu,. Kin nampaknya sangat mencintai Sasuke. Ia telah kehilangan Sasori, dan rasanya nya menyakitkan. Hal ini juga akan menyakiti Kin. _Satu-satunya yang membedakan antara aku dan Sara adalah aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Merebut kekasih orang._

.

.

.

Perjalanan Sakura menuju kelas sangat menyebalkan. Hal tadi membuat suatu rasa yang menyakitinya kembali ia rasakan saat melihat Kin memeluk Sasuke. Tadi malam ia lah yang memeluk Sasuke, tapi hari ini Kin lah yang memeluknya.

Harusnya sejak awal ia tak perlu berurusan lagi dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sehingga ia tak perlu merasakan sakit hati seperti ini. Tapi untuk apa ia merasa sakit hati? Jadi benar ia men─ _sial_! Tidak! Sakura tidak mencintai pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya membuatnya merasa nyaman, sama halnya ketika ia bersama Sasori. Lambat laun ia juga akan sadar bahwa ia tak mencintai Sasuke.

Ketika ia hampir masuk ke kelas, Lee menghampirinya dengan nafas tersenggal. "Sakura, kau tahu... Ino, Temari dan Tenten sedang ribut dengan Sara juga Karin."

Tak menunggu lebih lama, Sakura segera berlari menuju kelas Sara. Di sana dapat ia lihat ketiga gadis itu tengah adu mulut dengan Sara juga Karin. Karin tentu membela Sara, setidaknya.. Sara membutuhkan teman yang mau terus menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi Sakura tidak ingin. Sara benar-benar bersalah padanya. Meski begitu, jika harus ribut seperti ini, bukan hal yang dapat dikatakan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Kalian kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura tajam. "Dan, Ya _Kami-sama_.. kalian membuat keributan?"

Ino memandang Sakura tak kalah tajamnya. Gadis pirang itu seolah tak terima akan Rekasi sahabat merah mudanya ini.

"Sakura kau harus tahu! Sara menjelekkan namamu. Ia bilang pada orang-orang bahwa sebenarnya kau lah yang merebut Sasori darinya, bukan dia yang merebut darimu. Sungguh mulutmu itu Sara.., busuk sekali!."

"Hentikan ini Ino." Sakura menenangkan Ino.

"Ino benar. Memang kau lah yang merebut Sasori dariku, bukan aku. Jadi jika sekarang aku mengambilnya lagi.., bukan berarti aku bersalah bukan?"

Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa denga keras. tawa yang menakutkan. Membuat semua orang di ruangan itu diam dan memandangnya terkejut.

Di mana letak Sakura merebut Sasori nya? Hubungannya dengan Sasori berjalan cukup lama. Perasaan sayang yang d terjalin pun ada di hatinya. Meski sekarang ini ia tidak tahu pastinya. Otak Sara benar-benar dibutakan oleh cinta. Hingga membuat semuanya rumit.

Diarah pintu Sasori melihat para gadis itu, melihat gadis yang ia cintai tertawa menyedihkan.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"Ku pikir kau gadis terpintar di ASHS." Sara dengan suara mengejeknya.

"Ya, mungkin. Aku tak mengerti apa maksud kalimatmu, aku juga memang pintar. Tapi aku pintar dalam pelajaran, bukan dalam menghianati orang, apalagi orang yang sangat kau sayangi. Seorang sahabat yang kau anggap sodara. Bukankah menyedihkan? Ayolah, kau paham maksudku kan?"

Sara dan Karin tersedak. Sepertinya mereka tersedak oleh air liur merah sendiri serta tak berkata-kata lagi. Sakura membalikkan keadaan, mereka yang mulanya merasa di atas angi,.. kini berbali. Sedang Temari, Tenten, terutama Ino menyeringai. Sakura memang hobi berbicara, bicara yang tak jelas, membiacra kan ini dan itu, tapi jika ia berniat membalikkan keadaan seperti saat ini, mulutnya bisa sangat tajam.

"Kita pergi." Ucap Sakura lekas berjalan meninggalkan kelas tersebut tanpa menoleh, sekalipun di depan pintu Sasori berdiri memandangnya penuh penyealan.

.

.

.

"Kau harusnya memberikan kata-kata tertajammu tadi, bukan kata-kata yang biasa-biasa saja seperti tadi." Ino sepertinya masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Bahkan saat ini, di jam istirahat pembicaraannya masih saja hal yang sama.

"Apa kau tak bosan terus membicarakan hal itu?" Tanya Tenten mulai bosan.

Tidak, aku tidak akan bosan. Lihat saja, akan aku bawa pasukan gosipku untuk membiacrakan kejelekannya. Enak saja menjelkkan reputasi sahabatku."

"Ino, bersikaplah seperti anak 18 tahun. Okey!" Temari berkata dengan suara tegasnya. Sementara Ino mencibirnya.

Di samping ketiga gadis yang tengah mengoceh mengenai masalah Sara, Sakura sendiri menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca buku pelajaran. Ia tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa. Baginya masalah ini sangat rumit dan ia tidak ingin memperparah dan membungkam tiap orang yang berbicara mengenai keburukannya. Ia hanya harus diam, menunggu hingga semuanya mereda. Lagipula.. kenapa ia saat ini menjadi sosok yang melow? Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini? ia tak ingin.

Sakura seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan yang jika putus dengan kekasihnya merasakan patah hati yang teramat dalam dan mengalami suatu hal yang mereka sebut _galau_ . _Hah_ ~ yang benar saja ia galau! Itu bukan dirinya sekali.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gelisah. Dirasanya sebuah tarikan bagai magnet dan aliran listrik yang memaksanya untuk mengikuti nalurinya. Dan ini sangat mengganggunya. Sakura lekas bangkit dari bangkunya dan berlari mengikuti kemana hatinya sebagai penunjuk arah. Entah apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas ia merasa jika ia terlambat, ia akan sangat menderita.

.

.

.

Siswa-siswi di ruangan B 044, tepatnya di lantai dua tengah asyik bercanda ria. Kebanyakan anak-anak perempuan di kelas itu memilih berbincang-bincang. Ada pula beberapa siswa yang tengah bermain gitar. Beberapa yang lainnya berguyon. Terutama siswa, mereka pura-pura bertengkar, pura-pura saling menghajar. Dan ketika itu siswa yang satu itu sedang berpura-pura menghajar temannya, dan memojokkan temannya itu ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

Kala itu murid tersebut tak menyadari bahwa di sana terdapat pot bunga dari keramik yang terletak di jendela. Terdorongnya pot bunga berukuran besar itu menyebabkan suara riuh di bawah sana.

Kedua siswa itu, bukan- bukan hanya siswa itu saja. Tapi siswa-siswi lain langsung menoleh ke bawah ketika mendengar pot itu jatuh ke lantai dan seseorang yang menangis kencang.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang jendela dengan malas. Hatinya merasakan sakit ketika melihat Sakura terdiam dan wajahnya yang ceria itu berubah menjadi murung ketika Kin menghampiri mereka. Ia lupa, bahwa ia memiliki kekasih bohongan. Harusnya memang ia tidak melakukan hal itu. Perbuatannya dengan menjalin hubungan pura-pura demi ketenaran sangat menjijikan. Mungkin ia harus menetapkan keputusannya terhadap Kin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Kin yang lumayan jauh dari kelasnya.

Di belakang salah satu kelas, Ia membicarakan berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Sasuke berterimakasih sekali pada Kin karena mau membantunya. Ia merasa bersalah juga, sesungguhnya.

"Aku telah membohongi perasaan mu dan perasaanku. Harusnya aku tidak melakukan itu." Kata Sasuke datar. Tidak terlihat menyesal.

"Ya sebaiknya begitu saja. Aku benci menjadi orang yang _agresif_ , sementara kau sangat datar. Apa-apan."

"Baiklah.., aku pergii." Ketika itu ia melihat Sakura dari arah lain berlari dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Bersamaan itu sebuah suara dari arah atas membuat Sasuke mendongak. Sebuah pot berukuran lumayan, terbuat dari keramik, berisi air dan bunga jatuh dan─

─ _BRAK_

Kin membulatkan matanya dan menjerit. Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya berat dan oleng. Dilihatnya pot itu hancur di rumput dalam keadaan pecah total. Kemudian ia melihat seseorang yang telah menyelamatnya kini memeluknya dengan badan bergetar suara tangisnya kencang seperti anak kecil.

"Sasuke.., _hikss_.. " ucap Sakura di sela isakannya "Sasuke.., _Ya.. Kami-sama_.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura terus menangis sambil terus memeluk Sasuke. Badannya terus bergetar ketakutan seperti dirinya yang berada dalam kegelapan.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri mendengar tangisan dan kata-kata gadis ini. gadis ini mengkhawatirkannya, menyelamatkannya dari pot itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika pot itu mengenai kepalanya. Untuk itu.., ia balas memeluk Sakura dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sakura.

"Sasuke.. _hikss_ ,." Isakan Sakura terdengar lagi. "Aku,.. Aku sangat takut." Suara Sakura masih belum tenang. Gadis ini sangat ketakutan. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ada apa dengan semua ini? Ini semua terasa aneh. Namun, perasaan yang entah sejak kapan timbul dihatinya menyeruak dengan hebat dan Sasuke tak ingin menahannya lagi lebih lama. Maka untuk saat ini, Sasuke ingin memastikan semuanya. Ya harus!

"Sakura..," bisiknya lirih. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Selamat siang minaa-san *tiup peluitt/Gaje*, seneng bangetttt bisa update rutin FIC ini., *Bergebu-gebu* terimakasih yaa yang tetap mau R&R FIC ini ^^ maaf untuk segala keanehan dan typo.. mereka sulit dihindari *wkwk :-D* Sampai jumpa chap selanjutnya..,

* * *

.

* * *

 **Special thanks:**

Ranindri | VampireDPS | Comet Cherry | DeShadyLady | Michi-Chan | RAN UCHIDA | Cherry Hime | Risnusaki.


	9. Chapter 9 Ikatan Baru & Kuil Nakano

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Hyuugadevit-cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah.., aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke pada Kin. Gadis bernama Kin itu hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu berballik. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

 _Onyx_ nya tidak mungkin salah. Ia melihat Sakura dari arah lain berlari dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Bersamaan itu sebuah suara dari arah atas membuat Sasuke mendongak kan kepalanya. Sebuah pot berukuran lumayan, terbuat dari keramik, berisi air juga bunga jatuh dan─

─ _BRAK_

Kin membulatkan matanya dan menjerit.

Sementara Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya berat dan oleng. Dilihatnya pot itu hancur di rumput dalam keadaan pecah total. Kemudian ia melihat helaian merah muda─ seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya yang kini memeluknya dengan badan bergetar. Suara tangisnya kencang seperti anak kecil.

"Sasuke.., Sasuke. _., Kami-sama_.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura masih menangis. Gadis itu tetap memeluk Sasuke. Badannya terus bergetar ketakutan, seperti dirinya yang berada dalam kegelapan.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri mendengar tangisan dan kata-kata gadis ini. Gadis ini mengkhawatirkannya, menyelamatkannya dari pot itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika pot itu mengenai kepalanya. Untuk itu.., ia balas memeluk Sakura dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sakura.

"Sasuke... Sasuke,.. kau tak apa? Aku sangat takut." Suara Sakura terdengar lagi. Nadanya sangat ketakutan, tangisannya belum mereda. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ada apa dengan semua ini? ini terasa aneh. Namun, perasaan yang entah sejak kapan timbul dihatinya menyeruak dengan hebat. Maka untuk saat ini, Sasuke ingin memastikan semuanya─

"Sakura..," bisiknya lirih. "─ Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke membuat Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi sepertinya pemuda ini tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura memaksa agar Sasuke mau melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis merah muda ini memasang wajah yang bingung.

Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia ketakutan, ia tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya tadi seolah-olah tertarik, seolah merasakan daya tarik magnet yang begitu kuat, memaksanya bergerak sesuai nalurinya dan menerjang Sasuke dengan perasaan takut serta khawatir. Ternyata perasaan itu tidak sembarang perasaan atau pirasat, karena kenyataannya jika saja ia telat seperkian detik saja, maka kepala Sasuke akan terluka akibat benturan dengan pot bunga tersebut.

"Sakura..," suara Sasuke terdengar lagi di Indra pendengarannya. Nadanya penuh tuntutan. Kin di belakang mereka menyaksikan semuanya. Ia cukup bingung dengan takdir kedua orang ini. sepertinya ia mengerti, bahwa Tuhan telah mengikat mereka berdua.

Namun, ia tak akan bisa membantu banyak. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan, melepaskan Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda itu meraih takdirnya, ia pun akan dengan senang hati menjalani kehidupan barunya lagi. Tanpa tergantung pada siapapun. Ia adalah gadis yang logis. Ia percaya akan hal indah yang akan ia raih suatu hari nanti, tentu saja tanpa merebut kebahagiaan Sasuke ataupun Sakura.

"Sakura, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke!" desak Kin. Setelah mengatakan itu─ Kin pergi meninggalkan kedua insan itu. Biarlah mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

.

Sakura masih terdiam. Ia masih merasa gelisah. Ada apa sih dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini? Dan sangat bingung menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke padanya.

"De-dengar.., Sasuke," _emerlad_ nya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "A-aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau tanyakan." _Ya teruslah mengelak Sakura._

 _"_ Aku sedang makan bersama teman-temanku dan tiba-tiba tubuhku refleks bergerak sendiri, seolah ada daya tarik .., daya tarik dan aku─ aku hanya.. hanya─"

"Kau tak mau jujur pada dirimu sendiri? _Menyedihkan_!" Pemuda itu bangkit. Wajahnya menampakkan kekecewaan yang pasti. Pemuda itu menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Sakura yang masih terduduk, memegang baju bagian dadanya. Ia bahkan masih belum bangkit dari ketakutannya. Membayangkan Sasuke yang terluka saja rasanya ia tak sanggup.

"Tapi aku akan mengatakan hal ini, bahwa aku mungkin menyukaimu, bahkan lebih dari itu!" seolah melupakan egonya Sasuke mengatakan semua perasaannya. Ya, ia menyukai Sakura, bahkan mungkin ia mencintai gadis ini. Meski ia tahu, Sakura terus mengelak akan perasaannya, tapi Sasuke tahu─ mereka terikat. _Ya takdir telah mengikat mereka._ Maka sejauh apapun, seberapa keras Sakura mengelak semuanya akan kembali ke titik di mana Tuhan menghendakinya.

.

.

.

"Kau berlari seperti orang kesetanan hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke?" tanya Tenten tak percaya. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kalian memiliki hubungan spesial?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Bukan seperti itu." Sahut Sakura. Ia meneguk jus strowberinya hingga tandas. Keringat membanjiri dirinya akibat aksi heroiknya tadi menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Temari.

Saat itu juga Sakura menceritakan hal yang sama ia sampaikan pada Sasuke bahwa ia tiba-tiba merasakan daya tarik yang memaksanya bergerak, ke arah Sasuke dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya refleks memeluk Sasuke, sehingga pot itu tidak mengenainya.

"Kau lihat, aku merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri." Ino nampak _specles_ mendengar cerita sahabat merah mudanya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti hal ini."

"Aku rasa, kalian mungkin terikat oleh benang takdir yang tak terlihat." Temari mencoba memperkirakan. Tenten dan Ino mengangguk setuju.

Namun, Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia masih belum mengerti mengenai semua ini. Ini terasa aneh, semua yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke─ maksudnya semenjak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke semuanya terasa aneh. Ia merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang, merona karena hal-hal kecil, merasa kehilangan Sasuke, merasa kosong, merasa membutuhkan Sasuke, ia dan Sasuke seolah memiliki suatu daya tarik yang kuat, yang jelas sulit diterka. Bahakan mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasori yang awalnya baik-baik saja menjadi hancur seketika dalam jangka waktu yang singkat.

 _Ahh_ , pusing sekali rasanya kepala Sakura. Ia mulai khawatir pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika ia benar merasakan perasaan yang sangat menakutkan, suatu perasaan yang dinamakan "Cinta". Itu sangat menakutkan. Benarkah? Apakah apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya benar? Bahwa ia─ mencintainya?

.

.

.

Satu Minggu kemudian Sakura mendapatkan pesan dari mantan kekasihnya. Ia mengabulkan permintaan Sasori untuk bertemu. Sejak kejadian tertangkap basahnya Sasori yang berniat bersama Sara tanpa memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura─ pemuda itu terus menerus meminta bertemu dengan Sakura. Ia terus meminta waktu gadis merah muda itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka.

Sakura berpikir, mungkin inilah waktunya untuk mengakhiri semuanya bersama Sasori. Ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini. Berani mengambil keputusan sesuai dengan apa yang ia anggap baik. Karena, suatu kebaikan dapat dikatakan baik itu tergantung dari kacamata siapa yang melihatnya.

Dan di sinilah mereka berada. Duduk bersama di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari apartemen Sakura.

Untuk beberapa menit, mereka hanya berdiam diri. Tanpa satu orang pun yang berniat membuka suara.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura memulai semuanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Tanyanya datar, tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari sampingnya. Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana."

"Aku mencintai gadis merah mudaku. Jauh sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa aku mencintainya. Ku jadikan ia sebagai gadisku. Kemudian setelah hubungan kami berjalan, aku berpikir ia juga mencintaiku. Tapi ternyata aku salah," Sasori tersenyum masam. Ia menghadapkan dirinya pada Sakura.

Pemuda beriris coklat itu memegang bahu Sakura dan mengguncangnya sekali. Membuat Sakura membulatkan _emerlad_ nya.

"Aku salah," Pemuda berhelaian merah itu nampak frustasi. Wajahnya antara lelah, bersalah dan sedih. Semuanya bercampur aduk. "Aku─ hanya berfikir. Aku tidak merasakannya."

"Sasori─" ia mengguncang kembali bahu Sakura.

"Ya Sakura. Itu kau! Itu kau! Kau adalah gadisku , tapi akhirnya dia menyadarkan ku bahwa kau tak mencintaiku. Aku─ aku bodoh. Terlalu bodoh menyadari orang yang aku cintai. Aku hanya merasa bahagia sendiri. Sedang kau tidak. Ini tidak benar sama sekali."

Sakura menatap pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu dengan wajah murung. "Aku─ semua ini, memang salahku. Aku mengakuinya."

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku akan menerimanya. Aku ingin kau tetap bersama ku─"

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala. Itu sama saja kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Sasori. Kau tahu aku tak mencintaimu. Dan kau─ apa kau gila? Kau masih menginginkan ku setelah semua yang terjadi?" Sasori terlihat merengut.

"Kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal, mencoba lagi saling mencintai dan─"

"Tidak!" Tolak Sakura. Ia melepaskan tangan Sasori yang mencengkram bahunya. "Kau menghianatiku. Kepercayaanku padamu telah pudar. Sebuah hubungan tidak akan baik setelah adanya penghianatan. Kau bisa melihatnya ketika kau memecahkan piring? Sama halnya hati. Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu lagi. Hubungan kita benar-benar telah berakhir."

"A-apa?"

"Aku pikir─ aku senang akhirnya bisa jujur padamu karena aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Tapi aku juga tak bisa begitu saja memaafkan kalian. Kadang ada beberapa hal yang bisa kita maafkan dan tidak. Itu hal yang manusiawi. Aku hanya gadis yang pada umumnya. Gadis yang penuh dengan rasa tidak rela begitu saja memaafkan seseorang. Jalani lah hubungan dengan Sara. Aku mohon.., jaga Sara. Aku yakin, dia bisa mencintaimu sama seperti yang kau berikan padaku." Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Dan terakhir... Terimakasih Sasori-kun, terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku dan membuat aku benar-benar merasa disayangi." Dengan begitu, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang masih diam dengan mata terbelalak.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari bergulir sangat singkat. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka menyaksikan penyatuan antara ASHS dan DSHS. Kini mereka sudah hampir melaksanakan ujian semester.

Mengenai kabar Sakura yang merebut Sasori pun mulai mereda. Semua orang tahu betul apa yang terjadi. Sakura tidak bersalah. Pada kenyataannya adalah Sasori memanglah kekasih Haruno Sakura selama hampir dua tahun lamanya dan Sara adalah sahabat Sakura. Mereka tahu itu dan Sara lah yang berada di posisi bersalah.

Kenyataan Sara menyebar gosip tidak sedap membuatnya justru semakin dikucilkan. Bukan hanya oleh Tenten, Temari dan Sakura. Tapi semua gadis menjauhinya. Mereka takut, kalau-kalau mereka juga akan berakhir seperti Sakura. Dikhianati dan disakiti.

Sepertinya bukan hanya itu saja kemalangan yang didapatkan oleh Sara. Sasori juga tidak menjadi kekasihnya. Mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda jika saat itu Sakura tidak memergokinya. Tapi ketika Sakura memergokinya; Sasori mengikuti Sakura dan ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat gadis merah mudanya bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia mendengar semua penuturan gadis itu. Tentang cinta, kebohongan, penyesalan dan rasa sakitnya. Maka dari itu, ia ingin membuktikan pada Sakura.., bahwa ia tidak akan sama seperti Sakura. Sasori tidak akan berpura-pura mencintai Sara dengan menjalin hubungan bersama gadis itu. Dan hari berikutnya, ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sara.

Jadi, Sara bagaikan seseorang yang terasingkan. Mungkin istilah yang tepat untuk gadis itu adalah sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Dan Sara menyadarinya. Bagaimanapun, ia memang bersalah. Ini adalah karma dari Tuhan. Tuhan selalu tahu bagaimana cara menyadarkan umatnya. Dan mungkin inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menyadarkan Sara yang telah bertingkah buruk.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, baik Sara ataupun Karin ingin meminta maaf pada Sakura. Tapi, mereka hanya diam dan menerima apa yang telah digariskan. Hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa baik lagi. Mereka tahu betul, Sakura bukan seseorang yang mudah memaafkan. Apalagi sebuah penghianatan, tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan benar-benar rela dan memaafkan. Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi ayolah.. kalian pasti mengerti.

.

.

"Diberitahukan kepada Rei Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku No Temari, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Karin, dan Inuzuka Kiba, harap segera menghadap ke ruangan Konseling. Sekali lagi..." suara pemberitahuan dari pihak guru itu membuat nama orang-orang yang disebutkan terjengkat dan segera berlarian ke arah ruang konseling. Mereka tahu jika nama mereka dipanggil melalui pengeras suara, itu pertanda ada suatu hal yang penting. Suatu hal yang harus mereka tangani untuk kepentingan sekolah.

Satu persatu sampai di ruangan aula tertutup. Beberapa guru yang mereka ketahui sebagai pembina organisasi intra sekolah telah siap di bangku masing-masing. Pertama-tama acara dibuka oleh Kakashi- _sensei_ , kemudian dilanjutkan pada tujuan diadakannya pertemuan mendadak ini yang disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah KSHS Jiraya- _sensei_.

"Terimakasih atas kehadirannya, setelah berunding dengan beberapa pembina Organisasi penting di sekolah ini, saya memutuskan untuk membentuk kepengurusan baru. Yang mana anggota pengurusnya adalah anak kelas 11. Saya harap, kalian sebagai seniornya mau membantu kami dalam menangani masalah ini. Silahkan untuk segala keperluannya dapat dirundingkan kembali oleh kalian. Saya menyerahkan tugas ini kepada Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Shizune- _sensei_ sebagai pembina utama mereka."

Setelah selesainya acara sambutan dari kepala sekolah, Shizune- _sensei_ langsung membentuk kepengurusan. Sebagai ketuanya adalah Rei Gaara, wakilnya Sabaku No Temari. Shizune- _sensei_ juga mempercayakan pembentukan yang lainnya oleh mereka. Sehingga acara pelantikan untuk kelas 11 dapat berjalan dengan baik.

* * *

.

* * *

Gaara mulai membuka suara, "Baiklah, saya selaku ketua pelaksana acara pelantikan kepengurusan Osis tahun ini akan menyampaikan beberapa hasil diskusi saya bersama Temari, Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Shizune- _sensei_ dalam pembentukan pejabat teras bayangan yang mana kita akan menyerahkan jabatan kita ini pada angkatan selanjutnya." Mereka kini tengah berada di aula tertutup tanpa pembimbing. Gaara melanjutkan, "Hasil diskusi tadi akan disampaikan oleh wakil ketua, Sabaku No Temari."

Temari mulai berdiri. Ia melihat tiap-tiap siswa-siswi yang hadir. Dan tatapannya jatuh pada Karin. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat membenci gadis itu, sebenarnya mungkin karena gadis itu telah mendukung seseorang yang menghianati Sakura dan atas nama persahabatan iya jadi benci padanya. Tapi, kali ini ia harus tetap bijak kan?

"Saya akan mengumumkannya. Tidak ada bantahan untuk hal ini. Semuanya harap menerima dengan baik. Ketua Umum tentu saja seperti yang kita ketahui Rei Gaara, Ketua I adalah saya sendiri Sabaku No Temari, Ketua II sendiri di duduki oleh Namikze Naruto, Sekertaris I ditempati oleh Uchiha Sasuke serta wakilnya Haruno Sakura─"

"Kenapa─" Sela Sakura. Namun dengan cepat Temari balik mencela.

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengatakan tidak ada bantahan Haruno- _san_!" tegas Temari. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia hanya diberi amanat oleh kedua _sensei_ nya untuk menempatkan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Dan Temari tidak bisa membantah. Ingat, ini adalah tempat mereka berorganisasi dan semuanya harus bersikap profesional. "Bisa dilanjutkan?"

" _Ha'i_ " sahut Sakura lesu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tidak memberikan respon berarti. Ia menerima tugasnya. Dengan siapapun itu. Jika memang Sakura tak nyaman bekerja dengannya mungkin ia akan mengerjakan segala sesuatunya sendiri.

"Selanjutnya adalah posisi Bendahara. Di tempati oleh Nara Shikamaru, sebagai wakilnya adalah Inuzuka Kiba."

"Lalu─ bagaimana denganku? Apa posisiku?" Tanya Karin.

"Posisi mu adalah sebagai perwakilan dari MPK."

"Ya, kau memang MPK, kau bisa mengarahkan anak-anak lain yang kau percayai untuk menjadi bawahanmu. Selanjutnya kita akan melakukan pertemuan dan membicarakan hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan pelantikan ini. bagaimana nona Uzumaki? Ada yang kurang anda pahami?" Jelas Gaara yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

 _"Aaa_ ─ aku rasa, ini sudah cukup."

"Baikah semuanya segera bergerak dan mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu karena mereka mempercayakan kepada kita selaku orang-orang organisasi terbaik sebelum terbentuknya KSHS." Titah Gaara.

Setelah itu mereka berbaur dengan orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan sama dengannya. Seperti Gaara, Temari dan Naruto segera membentuk acara-acara yang akan dilakukan. Shikamaru dan Kiba membicarakan masalah keuangan yang diperkirakan. Seperti masalah yang berkenaan dengan konsumsi. Kiba lah nanti yang akan berurusan dengan makanan sehingga mereka dapat memperkirakan dana dari beberapa acara yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Sakura sendiri bersama dengan Sasuke. Mereka hanya diam dan diam. Sungguh keadaannya saat ini membingungkan. Bagaiamana bisa mereka menjadi seperti ini hanya karena satu hal yang tidak bisa Sakura pahami. Sebenarnya Sakura paham, hanya saja gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala dan terus menyangkal perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Ayo kita mulai menyiapkan segala keperluannya." Mulai Sasuke. "Apa kau membawa Laptop?"

" _Umm_.." Sakura menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. "Aku rasa.., ya aku membawanya."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke kelasmu dan membawa benda itu kembali kemari. Kita kerjakan sekarang, karena kita tak memiliki waktu banyak." Sasuke segera berdiri, diiringi Sakura.

Diperjalanan menuju kelas Sakura, mereka juga tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Seolah-olah mereka adalah dua orang asing yang baru dipertemukan dan tak akan pernah bisa akrab. Padahal mengenyampingkan keadaan saat ini, mereka sempat sangat dekat, lebih dekat dari yang orang lain ketahui. Mereka memiliki suatu ikatan yang tak terlihat. Ikatan yang orang-orang tak akan percaya akan kenyataan yang ada. Mereka bahkan sempat tidur diruangan yang sama, sambil berpegangan tangan dan tinggal satu hari, berlaku layaknya seorang suami istri muda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah H-1 menuju acara pelantikan kepengurusan OSIS. Gaara memimpin rapat dalam acara laporan terakhir hasil kerja mereka. Mereka telah siap mengerjakan segalanya. Termasuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Selama seminggu ini mereka mengerjakan proposal dengan keadaan hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti diantara mereka. Hanya seputar proposal dan itu pun hanya sesekali. Karena pendapat keduanya memang tepat dan tidak perlu ada yang diperdebatkan.

Namun, jauh dilubuk hati mereka─ baik Sakura maupun Sasuke merasakan hatinya kosong dan hari-harinya tidak bergairah.

Pembukaan cara pelantikan pun dimuali.

Diawali dengan upacara seperti biasa, sambutan-sambutan. Setelah itu, siswa-siswi calon pengurus Osis diinstruksikan untuk memasuki kelas dan menerima materi. Sementara calon pengurus mendapatkan materi dari guru, para pengurus senior melakukan brifing untuk kegiatan tengah malam nanti.

Sebuah acara jerit malam. Yang mana para siswa akan melakukan penjelajahan ketiap-tiap kelas, di perjalanan itulah para MPK yang menyamar sebagai hatu akan memulai aksinya, _menakut-nakuti._ Biasalah, ini hanya acara rutin setiap kegiatan. Yang mana tujuannya untuk melatih mental mereka. _Itu sih katanya._

" _Nah_ , bagian ini adalah bagianku." Seru Naruto dengan semangatnya yang menggebu. "Aku akan membagi kalian pejabat teras di kelas-kelas yang ditunjukkan oleh petugas utama keberangkatan yang mana oleh Temari. Aku sendiri bersama Gaara akan melakukan patroli, mengelilingi sekitar dibantu oleh beberapa dari bagian keamanan.

Untuk ruangan 019 adalah Haruno Sakura bersama Nara Shikamaru. Ruang 026 adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Inuzuka Kiba, ruang 033 adalah Uzumaki Karin dan Suigetzu dari MPK. Ruang 040 Akihiko Kara dari MPK dengan Yamaguci Yamada. _Nah_ , empat ruang itu untuk mewawancarai calon pejabat teras. Sebisa mungkin kalian memberikan intimidasi atau pertanyaan yang membuat mereka ketakutan. Semacam _penggojlogan_." Jelas Naruto.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Semua orang yang telah diberikan tugas segera ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Semuanya menunggu siswa-siswi calon pejabat teras memasuki kelas mereka dan siap memberikan _penggojlogan,_ berupa pertanyaan yang membuat mereka diam dan tak berkutik.

Seperti saat ini, Sakura memperhatikan keadaan luar ruangan yang sangat gelap. Ia meminta ruangan untuk tidak dimatikan, meskipun ada lilin yang menerangi. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku paling belakang. Sedikit bosan karena harus menunggu, Sakura membuka makanan ringan yang sengaja ia bawa. Pokky rasa strowberi dan jus kaleng rasa strowberi juga. Dibukanya kotak pokky dan juga minumannya. Rekannya sendiri Shikamaru sudah terlelap dibangkunya. Pemuda itu hanya berkata bangunkan ia jika suara siswa atau siswi mengucapkan salam sebelum memasuki ruangan.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia mulai mendengar anak-anak yang sepertinya mulai kena jail anak-anak MPK yang menyamar sebagai hantu. Ia sedikit terkikik membayangkan dulu ia juga mengalami hal seperti ini. Sakura adalah seorang anggota pengurus Osis dan pelantikannya memang hampir sama seperti ini. Hanya saja ia tidak mengalami acara _penggojlogan_ seperti ini.

Seseorang terdengar mengetuk pintu dan mengucapkan salam. Sakura membangunkan Shikamaru yang untunglah anak itu langsung bangun. Setelah siap, mereka mempersilahkan siswa entah siswi itu memasuki ruangan. Siswi pertama yang masuk adalah bernama Moegi. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan anggota yang lainnya. Hingga kini menyisakan orang terakhir. Orang yang datang adalah seorang siswa bernama Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Menurut para guru, dialah orang yang akan terpilih sebagai ketua Osis. Pertama Sakura yang memberikan pertanyaan. Ia sedikit mengejek jawaban Konohamaru mengenai program kerjanya jika dijadikkan sebagai ketua Osis. Setelah itu Shikamaru langsung memberikan Konohamaru pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dan mematikan. Konohamaru sampai dibuat bungkam. Begitupula Sakura. Ia tak menyangka jika pemuda ini memiliki pengetahuan lebih mendetail dan semua jawaban Konohamaru dibolak-balik hingga rasanya memuakkan.

"Aku rasa cukup Nara- _san_." Kata Sakura dengan senyum sinis yang dilayangkan pada Konohamaru. "Lihat saja, ia hampir menangis." Padahal dalam hati Sakura merasa kasihan.

Shikamaru pun mengangguk.

Konohamaru mengucapkan terimakasih dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke pos selanjutnya.

"Ingat, ruang 026... Konohamaru- _san_!" kata Shikamaru.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Shikamaru merasa ia mendapatkan panggilan alamnya. Ia meminta waktu pada Sakura beberapa menit untuk kepentingan yang mendesak. Sakura tertawa ketika mendengar kalimat Shikamaru yang tak tahu basa-basi ini. mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat ia─

"Baiklah, segera kembali yaa..,"

" _Yapzz_... Terimakasih." ─ sukai, mungkin cintai. _Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan santai. Toilet itu berada di ujung─ dekat dengan ruang 026. Ketika ia lewat ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat Konohamaru memerah. Entah apa yang ditanyakan pemuda itu. Belum lagi Kiba yang _sok sokan_ menjadi pahlawan. Membela, tapi menyesatkan juga. Sasuke menoleh dan mengikuti Shikamaru.

" _Oyy_.. Shika?"

Seolah mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan pemuda Uchiha itu, Shikamaru lekas menjawab. "Toilet, aku butuh saat ini juga. Titip Sakura di ruang 019."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Shikamaru lekas berlari ke ujung lorong ─ tempat atau ruang toilet. Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahinya. Jadi saat ini Sakura sendirian di ruang 019? Karena Shikamaru tengah memenuhi panggilan alamnya?

"Kasihan sekali si merah muda itu, jika mati lampu─ pasti dia akan menangis." Tepat ketika kalimat Sasuke selesai. Seluruh lampu mati.

Sasuke terkejut.

Ia langsung berlari menuju ruang 019. Ya _Kami-sama_ , ruangan 019 lumayan jauh dari ruangannya saat ini berdiri. Tapi sebisa mungkin Sasuke berlari dengan bantuan senter yang ia bawa. Lari.. lari dan terus berlari. Tepat ketika ia berdiri di depan ruang 019, Sasuke segera membuka pintu itu dan mendengar suara gadis yang tengah menangis sesegukan. Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura terduduk di lantai sambil menggenggam kotak pokky nya keras-keras serta menangis.

─ _GREP_

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendapatkan pelukan. Pelukan yang sangat ia kenali dari wangi tubuh seseorang yang kini mendekapnya.

"Sa-sasuke..," Sakura dengan suara lirihnya.

" _Hn_."

"A-aku.. _hiks_.. takut..," Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum disela pelukannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan juga perlindungan pada gadisnya. Tunggu─ Apa tadi katanya? Gadisnya?

"Aku bersamamu."

Dapat Sasuke rasakan anggukan dari gadis dalam dekapannya. Beberapa menit hanya terdengar suara nafas mereka. Hingga Sasuke memberanikan diri bertanya kembali mengenai jawaban dari gadis ini. Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis ini sendiri.

"Sakura..," mulainya. " _can you feel me_?" Selesainya kalimat itu lampu kembali menyala.

Sementara itu, di luar Shikamaru melihat interaksi kedua insan di dalam ruang 019 tengah berpelukan dan sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Dengan malas Shikamaru mencabut nomor ruangan 019 dan membawanya ke arah ruangan lain. dua ruangan setelah ruangan ini.

" _Mendokusai na._.,"

Kembali lagi pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini saling tatap. _Onyx_ dan _emerlad_ itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka menyelami pancaran mata masing-masing. Sakura berdiri dan melangkah menuju jendela yang menghadapkannya pada pemandangan luar lingkungan KSHS.

Sasuke mendekat dan menarik wajah Sakura agar menghadapnya. Sakura mencoba berpaling, namun sekali lagi Sasuke mengarahkan wajah itu ke arahnya. Kini wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Kedua hidung mereka saat ini bahkan bersentuhan, mereka dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas dari masing-masing.

"Sasuke..," suara Sakura tersenggal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kedua mata mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain., tak seorang pun dari mereka sepertinya yang berniat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau memiliki perasaan padaku?" Sasuke dengan suara beratnya.

Sakura menggeleng. Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak,." Bagai sebuah bisikan. "Aku tid─"

"Teruslah menyangkal Haruno! Teruslah menyangkal dan menyangkal! Bohongi terus perasaan mu! Ya berbohonglah!" teriak Sasuke di depan wajah Sakura. Gadis itu menutup matanya. Namun air mata jelas terus mengalir dari balik kelopak matanya.

Sasuke mejauh dari Sakura. Ia tiba-tiba tertawa dengan keras. Seketika itu Sakura langsung membuka matanya. Melihat Sasuke seperti ini membuatnya sakit.

"Sasuke...," lirihnya.

Sasuke masih menikmati siswa tawanya yang justru terdengar kesakitan. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum sinis. Lalu kembali mendekat kearah Sakura. pemuda ini menatap langsung mata yang menangis. _Emerlad_ itu terlihat sangat sedih.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku.," kata Sasuke pelan. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sakura. "Kau menyukaiku, kau bukan hanya menyukaiku.., tapi kau juga ─ mencintaiku!" tegasnya.

"Kau adalah pembohong Haruno! Kau terus menyangkal perasaanmu! _Kami-sama_ ,.." Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

─ _DHEG_

Membohongi? Sakura tahu kata itu! Ia telah membohongi dirinya ketika berpacaran dengan Sasori, membohongi Sasori dan kini ia berusaha kembali membohongi dirinya, lari dari perasaannya sendiri dan mengabaikan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. _Saling mencintai._

"Ya..," jawab Sakura. "Ya, aku menyukaimu! Aku bahkan mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu!" Sakura berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Dengan tangan kecilnya ia meraih Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu. Dan malam itu, akhirnya Sakura mengakui perasaannya.

.

.

.

* * *

[ **3** _ **年後**_ **]**

* * *

Langit terlihat biru sekali hari ini. Musim semi telah kembali datang. Bulan Maret, Sakura suka musim semi. Selain karena musim semi adalah musim di mana ketika ia dilahirkan, musim semi juga menjadi awal kehidupannya yang menarik.

Di mana setelah sekian lama, ia kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki daya tarik. Seseorang yang kini menjadi kekasihnya dan seseorang yang kini duduk di sampingnya dan terus ia perhatikan wajahnya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Pemuda itu tetap tampan seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Bahkan cenderung berkali kali lipat bertambah kadar ketampanannya. Wajahnya yang semakin dewasa dan tatapannya yang tajam membuatnya semakin memesona.

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakkan sepasang _onyx_ yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun. _Onyx_ itu bergulir dan menatap lurus padanya.

"Kau tidak berdo'a?" Tanya pemuda itu. Datar sekali nadanya. _Cih_ , tapi kalian juga harus ingat bahwa sikap pemuda ini makin dingin. Tidak ada lagi seringai yang selalu diumbar untuk menarik perhatian para gadis, tidak ada lagi Uchiha Sasuke yang _badboy_ ─

Sakura menggedikkan bahunya acuh. "Aku sudah." Pemuda itu mengangguk dan mulai berdiri.

" _Hey_ Sasuke," Sakura memegang bahu Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau pinta darinya?" Tanya Sakura. Kejadian ini mengingatkan keduanya pada kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Tepat setelah dari kuil ini. Kuil Nakano.

"Rahasia," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai. ─Dan hanya pada gadis ini Sasuke menunjukkan kebaikannya.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, wajah Sakura yang ceria berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Kau pelit sekali!" Serunya tak terima.

Gadis merah muda itu segera melangkah keluar kuil. Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. Jika Sakura marah, bisa gawat. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul gadis merah mudanya. Sedang Sakura, ia menjadikan alasan ngambeknya sebagai pemikat untuk meruntuhkan kedinginan pemudanya itu.

"Sakura, " panggil Sasuke. "Berhenti. _Oke_?"

"Ya, tapi beritahu aku sekali saja apa yang kau do'akan." Pinta Sakura. Wajahnya disangar-sangarkan agar diikuti permintaannya itu. "Kau selalu merahasiakan do'amu. Aku saja yang selalu terbuka."

" _Hn_." Jawab Sasuke. Kedua _emerlad_ nya berbinar. "Tapi─ kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama. Dan aku ingin kau terlebih dahulu yang memberi tahu do'a mu tadi."

Bagi Sakura ini tidaklah adil. Jadi ia siap mengeluarkan berbagai argumentasinya. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak semudah itu dikalahkan. Sehingga ia yang harus kalah dan mengatakan apa yang ia pinta pada _Kami-sama._

"Aku meminta─ agar aku segera lulus kuliah, kau lulus kuliah dan kita mendapat pekerjaan yang layak." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum lima jari. Sasuke yang mendengarnya sampai tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini berdo'a yang seperti itu? Sasuke kira, jika Sakura datang bersamanya; setidaknya gadisnya akan berdo'a hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan hubungan mereka. _Sungguh tidak romantis gadis ini._

"Bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke menggandeng tangan gadisnya dan kembali ke dalam kuil Nakano─ ke arah lain, di ruangan khusus. Mereka tepat berdiri di depan foto-foto para leluhur yang terkenal dari kalangan Uchiha. Mulai dari Uchiha Indra yang mendirikan Klan Uchiha, hingga Uchiha Madara seorang tetua Uchiha yang kini sebagai ketua Klan Uchiha.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Seolah dengan melakukan hal itu dapat membuat hatinya kukuh.

"Sakura," mulainya. "Aku dulu tidak pernah berdo'a. Ku rasa kau tahu hal ini." Gadisnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Melihat itu, Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan.

"Aku sangat malas melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Bagiku─ itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Namun, ketika aku bertemu dengan mu lagi─ disitulah untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama aku mulai berdo'a kembali."

Sakura yang awalanya tersenyum tipis memandang foto para tokoh Klan Uchiha ─senyumnya menjadi melembut mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. "Banyak do'a yang ku panjatkan. Banyak sekali. Kesehatan, kebahagiaan, dan kemakmuran. Semuanya."

"Tapi─ " Sasuke yang awalnya menghadapkan dirinya ke arah foto para leluhurnya, kini berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Aku sekarang membawamu ke hadapan para leluhurku."

"Dengan harapan, bahwa tak lama lagi.. aku akan membawa gadis yang sama. Memperkenalkan Haruno Sakura putri baptis dari Nyonya Uchiha Rin kembali kemari sebagai istriku. Sebagai Uchiha Sakura, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke." Dan air mata Sakura tiba-tiba mengalir dengan sendirinya. Serta Sasuke yang mengusap air mata gadisnya dan menyentuh dagu Sakura, membawa gadisnya pada ciuman yang lembut.

Pada akhirnya, _Kami-sama_ membuat mereka bersama dengan mempertemukan mereka semasa kecil, memisahkan mereka dan mempertemukan kembali mereka setelah mereka dewasa. _Kami-sama_ telah mengikat mereka dalam takdirnya yang indah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya, selesai juga _FIC_ Dhe- _chan_ yang satu ini. Di antara _fanfic_ yang udah Dhe- _chan_ buat, Dhe- _chan_ sendiri paling suka _FIC_ ini sama _Miss Ambisius_. Jika _scene_ , _scene_ yang paling suka dari FIC ini adalah ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa _ **ia akan membawa Sakura kembali ke hadapan para leluhurnya dan memperkenalkannya sebagai istrinya**_. Itu _scene_ yang paling Dhe- _chan_ sukai. Bagaimana dengan _minna-san?_ ^^

Dan─ terimakasih banyak untuk yang selalu dukung, _R &R, favorit, following FIC_ ' _Can You Feel Me_ '. Maaf untuk _typo_ dan segala keanehan _FIC_ ini. Terakhir, _see u next story.. ^^_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _ **Mind to Reviews?**_


End file.
